Tous pour Atmos !
by NarcissaDark Ace
Summary: La suite de Storm Hawks nouvelle génération, que vont faire les Cycloniens et les Seigneurs du Ciel face à un ennemi commun? Que va t il encore se passer dans la vie de Dark Ace et Narcissa?


**Tous pour Atmos !!**

Depuis la trahison de sa fille, quelques mois plus tôt, Dark Ace était devenu plus impitoyable que jamais. Il avait décimé plus de Seigneurs du Ciel pendant les derniers mois que durant les cinq dernières années. Comme si cela le soulageait un peu chaque fois qu'il en tuait un. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes afin d'avoir des informations sur les Storm Hawks. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : tuer Aerrow et son fils. Dark Ace en faisait une affaire personnelle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Dark Ace avait changé, il n'était vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes, sauf avec Narcissa. Il restait toujours attentionné envers sa femme, toutefois, il lui avait interdit de parler de leur fille. Même prononcer le prénom de Malicia était interdit. Il avait retiré de leurs quartiers tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler leur fille et la douloureuse trahison.

Le Commandant des cycloniens avait beaucoup de mal à dormir la nuit, il pensait à diverses manières d'arriver à avoir les Storm Hawks. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se lève en pleine nuit, s'habille et aille faire un tour, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une nuit, Narcissa se réveilla et constata que son mari n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle se leva, passa son peignoir et alla dans le salon. Arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle vit Dark Ace, assis sur le canapé, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle aurait aimé aider son mari à ne plus souffrir, mais ni son amour, ni sa magie ne pourraient soigner son cœur meurtri.

Dark Ace souffrait de la trahison de Malicia, il ne l'avouerait en aucun cas, mais Narcissa s'en était bien rendu compte.

Elle s'approcha de Dark Ace sans faire de bruit et caressa doucement les cheveux de son mari. Il redressa la tête et regarda Narcissa.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » dit Dark Ace.

« Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Oui, ça va, j'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir, une fois de plus » répondit Dark Ace.

Il déposa un baiser sur le ventre de Narcissa. Un mois plus tôt, celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Dark Ace n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi par cette nouvelle, il n'avait jamais envisagé avoir un deuxième enfant, pas même quand Malicia était petite. Il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait être à nouveau papa, tout en espérant que cela ne finirait pas comme avec sa fille.

D'une main, il caressa doucement le ventre de sa femme, il la regarda et lui dit :

« J'espère que tu me donneras un fils »

Narcissa le regarda et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, on verra bien »

Narcissa pouvait contrôler aisément sa fécondité grâce à sa magie, mais elle avait croisé le chemin de Malicia quelques semaines plus tôt, ce qui l'avait fortement troublée au point d'oublier de faire attention à ce qui se passait dans son corps. Et elle était maintenant enceinte de presque deux mois.

Narcissa sourit, caressa tendrement la joue de Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Et si nous allions nous coucher ? Tu as besoin de repos »

Dark Ace se leva et pris la main de sa femme. Ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher. Narcissa se blottit dans les bras de son mari et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Quand Narcissa se réveilla, Dark Ace était déjà levé. Elle se leva à son tour, prit une douche et s'habilla. Une fois arrivée dans le salon, elle vit son époux qui parlait avec un soldat. Le Soldat salua Dark Ace et Narcissa et s'en alla.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Narcissa.

Dark Ace se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Il semble qu'on soit sans nouvelles de la base de la Terra Shyam, je vais aller y jeter un œil »

La Terra Shyam était redevenue la propriété des cycloniens depuis quelques années, mais les Terras du Sud faisaient toujours l'objet de conflits incessants.

« Je t'accompagne » dit Narcissa.

« Non, tu vas rester ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Répondit le Commandant.

« Mais pourquoi ? » protesta Narcissa.

« Parce que tu dois te reposer et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé » dit Dark Ace.

Narcissa s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« C'est gentil de te préoccuper comme ça de moi, mais je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas en porcelaine, je ne vais pas me casser. Et puis je ne risque rien puisque je serai avec toi »

Dark Ace soupira, puis il regarda sa femme et lui dit :

« Tu resteras ici, c'est un ordre !! »

Il sortit pour se rendre au hangar mais il fut vite rattrapé par Narcissa. Elle marcha à côté de lui et lui dit :

« Un ordre pareil, tu sais ce que tu peux en faire ? Je t'accompagne, un point c'est tout !! »

Dark Ace s'arrêta, il regarda sa femme et lui dit :

« Décidément, tu n'obéiras jamais à mes ordres !! Tu n'as pas changé depuis le jour où Maîtresse Cyclonis t'a mise sous mon commandement »

Narcissa sourit, puis elle dit à son mari :

« Oh si, je me suis un peu améliorée quand même !! »

Dark Ace sourit à son tour et lui répondit :

« Juste un tout petit peu alors !! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et ajouta :

« Je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes, mais dès que ton petit ventre s'arrondira, tu n'iras plus en mission et tu resteras sur Cyclonia »

Narcissa réfléchit un instant puis lui dit :

« D'accord, ça me convient »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le hangar, une fois arrivés, ils montèrent sur leurs véhicules et décollèrent en direction de la Terra Shyam.

Ils arrivèrent sur Terra Shyam et se posèrent tout près de la nouvelle base. Ils ne purent que constater que tout était en ruine. Dark Ace et Narcissa descendirent de leurs véhicules et firent quelques pas en direction de la base cyclonienne.

Narcissa aperçu une entrée non loin d'eux et ce qui restait du bâtiment avait l'air de tenir, elle regarda Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Nous devrions aller voir à l'intérieur si il reste des survivants »

« Je vais y aller seul » lui répondit Dark Ace.

À ce moment ils entendirent des bruits de moteurs derrière eux, ils se retournèrent. Aerrow et Piper se trouvaient devant eux, sur leurs véhicules. Les Storm Hawks descendirent et s'approchèrent des cycloniens.

« Je comprends mieux ce qui est arrivé aux résistants maintenant » Dit Aerrow.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? » dit Dark Ace en regardant Narcissa. Ensuite il ajouta : « Et puis, après tout, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut raconter »

Dark Ace prit son épée à double lames, Narcissa prit son épée et se mit en garde.

Les Storm Hawks aussi prirent leurs armes et s'apprêtèrent à se battre.

« Qu'avez-vous fait des résistants ? » cria Aerrow.

« Quels résistants ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Ceux qui se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il ne reste aucunes traces d'eux. Vous les avez tous emmenés je suppose » dit Piper.

« Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait des cycloniens qui étaient dans cette base ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Quoi ? » dirent en même temps Aerrow et Piper.

« Quelle importance ?!! » dit Dark Ace.

Il engagea le combat, sautant sur l'occasion qu'il avait enfin de se débarrasser d'Aerrow. Dark Ace frappa le chef des Storm Hawks mais celui-ci se défendit avec une de ses dagues. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent arme contre arme.

Piper aussi engagea le combat, elle s'avança vers Narcissa et tenta de la frapper avec son bâton. Narcissa esquiva chaque coup en reculant petit à petit vers ce qui restait de la base cyclonienne. Elle frappa aussi avec son épée mais Piper esquiva et avec son bâton, balaya les jambes de Narcissa qui tomba. Elle allait se relever quand elle vit un morceau de tôle juste à côté d'elle. Il y avait une énorme marque de morsure, il fallait une mâchoire énorme et robuste pour faire une telle marque. Narcissa ne prêta même plus attention à Piper qui s'avançait vers elle, elle savait qu'un danger bien plus important que les Seigneurs du Ciel les menaçait. Narcissa se releva doucement en tenant dans une main le morceau de tôle. Piper remarqua aussi la trace de morsure.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda la Storm Hawk.

Narcissa savait quel genre de créature pouvait faire ça, mais elle espérait se tromper. Elle regarda derrière elle, les deux femmes se trouvaient juste devant l'entrée de la base. Ensuite elle se tourna à nouveau vers Piper et lui dit :

« Je crois savoir ce qui est arrivé aux résistants et à nos soldats, mais il vaut mieux en avoir le cœur net »

Narcissa laissa tomber le bout de tôle, elle jeta un œil en direction de Dark Ace, celui-ci se battait toujours contre Aerrow. Elle décida d'entrer dans la base. Piper suivit Narcissa. Il faisait assez sombre dans la base, la cyclonienne prit donc dans sa sacoche un cristal blanc qui produisit assez de lumière pour éclairer leur chemin. Narcissa prit un couloir qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, Piper la suivit. La base était construite à peu près de la même manière que la première, Narcissa se dit donc qu'elle allait arriver dans la pièce où se trouvaient les armes. Les deux femmes étaient proches de cette pièce quand Narcissa sentit une forte odeur de sang. Elle dut mettre une main sur son nez pour essayer de d'atténuer l'odeur qui commençait à lui donner envie de vomir. Elles firent encore quelques pas et Piper sentit qu'elle marchait dans quelque chose de mouillé, le bruit que ses bottes faisaient quand elles touchaient le sol lui indiquait en effet qu'elle était dans une flaque. Narcissa éclaira le sol avec son cristal, les deux femmes constatèrent avec horreur qu'elles étaient dans une mare de sang. Narcissa leva le cristal pour éclairer le chemin, et elle vit les cadavres des soldats cycloniens qui jonchaient le sol. Ils avaient été carrément éventrés. Il manquait des membres ou des organes sur certains corps. Piper recula. Narcissa la regarda et lui dit :

« Ne restons pas ici »

Les deux femmes sortirent de la base, elles étaient contentes de respirer de l'air frais.

Piper regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Mais qu'est ce qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? Et où sont les résistants ? Il n'y avait que des corps de cycloniens à l'intérieur »

Narcissa ne répondit pas, elle regarda en direction des deux hommes qui n'avaient visiblement pas cessés de se battre pendant que Piper et elle avaient inspecté la base.

La cyclonienne avança vers Dark Ace, elle profita du fait qu'il s'était un peu écarté d'Aerrow pour lui attraper le bras.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dark Ace.

« Nous avons un problème bien plus grave que les Storm Hawks » dit Narcissa.

Piper s'était approchée d'Aerrow et lui dit :

« Elle a raison, ce que nous avons vu à l'intérieur est horrible !! »

Piper était visiblement très troublée, elle avait du mal à parler. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses ignobles durant toutes ces années de guerre !!

« Et alors !! » dit Dark Ace en dégageant son bras « La base est détruite, c'est normal que ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ne soit pas beau à voir »

« Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter !! Ce ne sont pas les Seigneurs du Ciel qui ont détruit la base, ce sont des Wahchales » dit Narcissa.

« Des quoi ? » demanda Dark Ace.

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration, elle restait en apparence calme, mais à l'intérieur, elle était effrayée car elle savait de quoi ces monstres étaient capables. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis regarda Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Ce sont des êtres très grands, ils sont recouverts d'écailles mais ont aussi une épaisse fourrure sur le dos, la tête et le cou et une mâchoire très robuste, ils peuvent aisément broyer des os ou de l'acier trempé »

« Et qu'est ce que ces machins viennent faire sur Atmos ? » demanda Dark Ace.

« Ils sont venus pour envahir Atmos. Ils se déplacent par milliers, choisissent une planète pour la dépouiller de ses ressources, et quand ils repartent, il ne reste plus rien. Les survivants, si toutefois il y en a, n'ont plus qu'à recenser les morts et reconstruire. » Dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace regarda sa femme sans dire un mot, il ne pensait même plus aux Storm Hawks à cet instant, jusqu'à ce que Aerrow prenne la parole.

« Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qui est arrivé aux résistants, nous n'avons pas trouvé de cadavres. »

« Ils les ont emmenés dans leur repère, ils ont tués et laissés ces cycloniens ici car ils estimaient qu'ils avaient assez pour leurs réserves » dit Narcissa.

« Leurs réserves de quoi ? » demanda Aerrow.

Narcissa le regarda et lui répondit d'une voix très calme : « De nourriture »

Piper laissa échapper un petit cri, et même Dark Ace resta figé sur place. Il avait tué et torturé des centaines d'ennemis, mais les dévorer, c'était du délire !!

Aerrow avait du mal aussi à assimiler cette réalité, il demanda à Narcissa :

« Alors, ils les ont tués pour les manger ? »

« Non, ils sont encore vivants, enfin pour très peu de temps. Les Wahchales dévorent leurs proies quand elles sont encore vivantes » dit Narcissa.

Piper eut carrément la nausée en entendant ça.

Aerrow regarda les cycloniens et dit :

« Il y a encore une chance de les sauver alors !! Il faut y aller »

« Non, c'est trop tard, tout ce que nous risquons en y allant, c'est de nous faire prendre à notre tour. Ils sont trop nombreux »

Cela ne plaisait pas à Aerrow de laisser les résistants et même les cycloniens à ce sort horrible, mais Narcissa avait raison.

Dark Ace brandit son épée et en regardant Aerrow, il dit :

« De toute manière toi, tu n'iras nulle part »

Dark Ace voulut s'avancer vers Aerrow pour se battre mais Narcissa le rattrapa et lui dit :

« Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Nous devons penser à défendre Cyclonia »

« Et alors ? Je ne pense pas que ça changera grand-chose si il y a un Seigneur du Ciel en moins » dit Dark Ace.

Narcissa insista :

« Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour défendre Cyclonia et les Terras qui sont sous domination cyclonienne, et les Seigneurs du Ciel ne sont pas en mesure de défendre leur territoire non plus »

Narcissa regarda les Storm Hawks et continua :

« Toutefois, il y a peut-être un moyen de repousser les Wahchales, si nous nous y mettons tous »

Dark Ace regarda sa femme, il était à la fois surpris et furieux, il lui dit :

« Une alliance avec les Seigneurs du Ciel ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ? C'est hors de question !! »

Narcissa attrapa le bras de Dark Ace et lui dit à voix basse :

« Je ne veux pas que notre enfant grandisse dans un champ de ruines !! »

Cet argument réussit à convaincre Dark Ace, il rangeât son épée.

Aerrow regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Je vais aller sur Atmosia et avertir le conseil. Je leur parlerai de l'alliance que tu as proposée contre ces monstres. »

Narcissa lui répondit :

« Je vais aussi en avertir Maîtresse Cyclonis, ce sera à elle de décider »

Les Cycloniens retournèrent sur Cyclonia et les Storm Hawks sur Atmosia.

Dark Ace ne dit rien sur le chemin du retour, s'allier avec son pire ennemi ne le faisait franchement pas sauter de joie !!

Dark Ace et Narcissa arrivèrent sur Cyclonia et allèrent directement voir Maîtresse Cyclonis. Le Commandant s'inclina devant la Reine et Narcissa fit de même. Dark Ace prit la parole :

« Majesté, l'heure est grave, la base de la Terra Shyam a été totalement détruite et les soldats tués. Il semble que des monstres s'attaquent à tout l'Atmos. »

Cyclonis regarda Dark Ace, elle était un peu étonnée par ses propos.

« Des montres ? Quel genre de monstres ?»

Narcissa intervint et donna quelques explications :

« Ce sont des Wahchales, des prédateurs très puissants qui anéantissent des planètes entières en un rien de temps. Il faut agir vite Majesté »

Maîtresse Cyclonis s'approcha de Narcissa et lui dit :

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous associer avec eux pour asservir le reste d'Atmos »

« C'est inutile d'essaye de dialoguer avec eux. Ils ne s'associent avec personne, ils restent entre eux. Si vous essayer de leur parler, ils se serviront de vous comme diner. Ils ne connaissent pas la peur, pas de culpabilité, ils prennent les ressources de la planète qu'ils envahissent, les habitants leur servent de repas, et puis, ils s'en vont en ne laissant que des ruines » dit Narcissa.

« Tu sembles bien les connaitre » dit Cyclonis.

« Je les ai déjà vu à l'œuvre et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'en réchapper, il faut s'organiser dès maintenant si nous voulons survivre »

« Très bien, rassemblez tous les busards pour protéger en priorité Cyclonia, ensuite le reste du territoire » dit Cyclonis.

« Je ne pense pas que cela sera suffisant, je ne crois pas que les busards sauront faire face à ces montres. Nous aurons besoin des Seigneurs du Ciel tout comme ils auront besoin de nous » dit Narcissa

« Quoi ? S'allier avec les Seigneurs du Ciel ? C'est hors de question !! » S'exclama Cyclonis

« Je dois avouer que cette idée ne me plait pas non plus » dit Dark Ace

Narcissa soupira et regarda son mari

« Comment crois tu que les soldats cycloniens vont réagir face à ces monstres qui font facilement deux têtes en plus qu'eux et qui sont franchement horribles à regarder ? »

Dark Ace imagina les busards fuir en hurlant, Narcissa n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup là.

Narcissa s'approcha un peu de Cyclonis et lui dit :

« Nous n'avons pas trop le choix, je sais que cela vous fait mal de vous associer avec ceux qui ont causé la perte de votre époux, mais il faut penser aussi à Evy. Vous voulez qu'elle soit tuée ou qu'elle serve de petit déjeuné à ces barbares ? »

Maîtresse Cyclonis regarda un instant Narcissa, elle détestait l'idée de s'allier aux Storm Hawks mais il fallait protéger sa fille. Son instinct maternel prit le dessus.

« D'accord, envois un message aux Seigneurs du Ciel, il faut se rencontrer pour convenir d'une trêve. »

« Très bien Majesté » Dit Narcissa en s'inclinant.

Dark Ace s'inclina aussi et il s'en alla suivi de Narcissa. Ils allèrent directement chez eux. Narcissa écrivit un message pour rencontrer le conseil d'Atmosia et envoya son oiseau messager.

Narcissa alla s'asseoir un peu sur le canapé, elle repensa aux événements de la journée. Dark Ace s'approcha d'elle, mais il resta debout, il soupira puis lui dit ;

« Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée, une alliance avec les Storm Hawks, franchement ça me rend malade »

Narcissa se leva, regarda son mari et lui dit :

« Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Tu crois que ça ne rend pas malade Maîtresse Cyclonis ? J'ai proposé ça parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, mais si tu as une meilleure idée, vas y je t'écoute !! »

Narcissa commençait à s'énerver, Dark Ace la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Ensuite il se recula un peu pour la regarder et il s'aperçut que Narcissa pleurait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as si peur que ça ? » Demanda le Commandant.

« Je suis terrifiée !! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais ces monstres peuvent nous tuer. Si ils nous blessent nous pouvons toujours nous régénérer grâce à notre immortalité, mais si ils s'y mettent à plusieurs et nous dévorent, ça en sera fini de nous » dit Narcissa

Dark Ace compris ce qui faisait donc si peur à sa femme, il la serra contre lui et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour te protéger ainsi que notre enfant. Je ne laisserai pas ces poissons à fourrure s'approcher de toi !! »

Narcissa se recula un peu et regarda Dark Ace, elle trouvait adorable ce qu'il venait de dire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il sourit à sa femme et d'un geste tendre, essuya ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, c'est pour toi. Ce qui me terrorise le plus c'est l'idée que je pourrais te perdre à jamais » dit Narcissa.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je peux te le promettre » dit Dark Ace.

Il embrassa tendrement Narcissa, ensuite, il passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Il la regarda et lui dit :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui »

« Je tiendrai le coup ne t'inquiète pas. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux vérifier les troupes, le matériel et se préparer à se battre tu ne crois pas ? » Dit Narcissa.

« Tu as raison, et je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me préparer psychologiquement au fait qu'on va devoir se battre aux côtés de nos ennemis » répondit Dark Ace en riant un peu.

Dark Ace et Narcissa allèrent dans le hangar et ordonnèrent aux mécaniciens de vérifier les véhicules. Les soldats inspectèrent les armes, et comme Dark Ace avait interdit à Narcissa d'entrainer les busards au combat au corps à corps vu son état, les pauvres busards furent entrainés par le Commandant lui-même, à leur grand regret !!

Le soir, Dark Ace et Narcissa retournèrent vers leurs quartiers quand Syracuse vint se poser sur l'épaule du Commandant. Pas parce qu'il considérait Dark Ace comme son Maître, mais plutôt pour enfoncer ses serres dans son épaule. Même à travers son armure, Dark Ace sentit la douleur.

« Aïe !! Ton maudit volatile commence vraiment à m'énerver !! » Gronda Dark Ace.

Narcissa leva le bras et l'oiseau vint s'y poser. Syracuse était en fait, un peu jaloux de Dark Ace et il ne perdait pas une occasion de le lui montrer.

Narcissa prit le message que l'oiseau lui avait apporté, ensuite elle envoya Syracuse se balader avant que Dark Ace ne l'attrape pour le déplumer.

« Allons tout de suite porter ce message à Maîtresse Cyclonis » proposa Narcissa.

Dark Ace et Narcissa arrivèrent devant Maîtresse Cyclonis, ils s'inclinèrent. Narcissa donna le message à la Reine qui le lut aussitôt. Elle regarda ses deux soldats et allait leur parler quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un busard entra en titubant. Il était couvert de sang et se tenait les côtes. Il regarda Maîtresse Cyclonis et lui dit :

« Majesté, la Terra Rocwa a été totalement détruite. Des monstres… des milliers…Ils les ont tous massacrés……Même l'aéronef qui était au dessus de la Terra a été détruit »

Le soldat fit encore quelques pas et puis s'écroula. Dark Ace et Narcissa s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté du malheureux busard. Dark Ace le retourna puis dit à Narcissa :

« C'est terminé pour lui »

Deux autres soldats emmenèrent le corps, ensuite Maîtresse Cyclonis s'approcha du Commandant et lui dit :

« Demain, à la première heure, nous irons sur Terra Atmosia pour rencontrer les Seigneurs du Ciel. Nous emmènerons quelques busards »

Ensuite elle se tourna vers Narcissa :

« Et toi, bien sûr, tu nous accompagneras puisque tu connais mieux ces Wahchales que nous. Maintenant laissez moi »

Dark Ace et Narcissa saluèrent Cyclonis et rentrèrent chez eux. Narcissa passa une chemise de nuit noire, se coiffa et alla se mettre au lit. Dark Ace vint la rejoindre, il serra sa femme dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Narcissa embrassa son mari, elle eut un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, des images des cadavres des cycloniens ainsi que des images de son passé vinrent la hanter. Dark Ace la rassura un peu et elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Dark Ace et Narcissa étaient prêt pour accompagner Maîtresse Cyclonis sur Terra Atmosia. Ils partirent avec un bon nombre de busards. Arrivés sur Terra Atmosia, Narcissa, Maîtresse Cyclonis et Dark Ace allèrent dans une grande salle où se tenait le conseil des Seigneurs du Ciel. Dark Ace restait sur ses gardes, il n'aimait pas se trouver là.

Il y avait des représentants de plusieurs groupes, les Storm Hawks bien sûr, mais aussi les Aigles Rouges, les Seigneurs de Blizzaris et les Chevaucheurs du Troisième Degré.

Un membre du conseil d'Atmos prit la parole :

« L'honorable Aerrow, chef des Storm Hawks nous a expliqué la situation. Si vraiment nous devons nous allier avec vous afin de repousser ces ennemis, il me semble normal d'imposer certaines règles »

« Bien sûr, que proposez vous ? » demanda Cyclonis.

Aerrow s'avança et prit à son tour la parole :

« Je me doute bien qu'il sera difficile de nous entendre vu le nombre d'années que nous avons passées à nous affronter. Je veux votre parole que si l'un des votre ose commettre le moindre crime, il sera puni, et même si c'est l'un de vos officiers. »

Aerrow avait regardé Dark Ace en disant cela, nulle doute que c'était surtout le Commandant des cycloniens qui était visé par cette remarque.

« Très bien, vous avez ma parole » dit Cyclonis.

Piper s'avança, elle regarda un instant les cycloniens et déclara :

« Bien, maintenant il faut s'organiser pour battre ces monstres »

Dark Ace remarqua que Will était là aussi, il du faire un énorme effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Narcissa remarqua que Dark Ace fixait le jeune homme, elle lui prit la main, puis la lâcha et s'avança pour parler à son tour.

« Il sera impossible de défendre toutes les Terras, il y en a bien trop et cela diviserait nos forces. Je propose qu'on amène tous les habitants sur quelques Terras que nous défendrons avec plus d'acharnement »

« C'est un bon plan, il vaut mieux sauver les habitants en premier, quelles sont les Terras sur lesquelles nous établiront nos bases ? » dit Piper

« Sur Cyclonia, bien évidemment !! » répondit Cyclonis.

« Ainsi que sur Terra Atmosia, Terra Saharr, Terra Gemma, Terra Interea et Blizzaris » ajouta Aerrow.

« Les esclaves des Terras sous domination cyclonienne iront sur Cyclonia » dit Maîtresse Cyclonis.

« Les habitants, vous voulez dire !! » coupa Piper

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit » Rétorqua Cyclonis.

Ils s'organisèrent donc pour évacuer les habitants des différentes Terras. Maîtresse Cyclonis retourna sur Cyclonia, laissant Dark Ace et Narcissa ainsi que toute une armée de busards sur Atmosia. Il y avait beaucoup de vaisseaux endommagés à cause de la guerre qui durait depuis des années, il fallait donc les remettre en état. Les mécaniciens cycloniens travaillèrent avec des mécaniciens torgnoles. Dark Ace s'occupa de passer en revue les soldats pendant que Narcissa suivit Piper dans le Condor pour essayer de trouver un plan d'attaque.

Elles se rendirent dans le cockpit du vaisseau, sur une grande table, il y avait des cartes d'Atmos. Piper proposa plusieurs tactiques mais à chaque fois Narcissa trouvait une faille aux plans que Piper pensait être parfaits. Elles passèrent des heures comme ça à discuter de plans. Piper commençait à s'énerver quand Aerrow arriva.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? » demanda t il

« Mal, à chaque fois que je propose quelque chose, elle se fait une joie de me démontrer que ça ne marchera pas face aux Wahchales » dit Piper.

Narcissa soupira en croisant les bras. Dark Ace vint les rejoindre, cela ne lui plaisait pas d'aller dans le Condor, il avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il passa à côté d'Aerrow en lui jetant un regard noir, puis alla se poster près de Narcissa.

Quelques instants plus tard, Will et Malicia arrivèrent dans le cockpit du Condor. Malicia fut surprise mais heureuse de voir ses parents. Elle fit un petit sourire et leur dit avec une petite voix :

« Bonjour papa et maman, je suis heureuse de vous voir »

Dark Ace lui lançât un regard à lui glacer le sang, Narcissa la regarda mais ne répondit rien.

Malicia se sentit mal, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se recula un peu pour se mettre derrière Will.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était plutôt pesante, Aerrow coupa le silence

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour battre ces monstres ? »

« J'avoue que je suis complètement perdue, je ne connais pas leurs façon de procéder, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est une trace de morsure et des cadavres. Il n'y a que Narcissa qui sache comment ils agissent » expliqua Piper

« C'est vrai, peut-être qu'en te montrant comment ils font pour tout dévaster ça t'aidera à établir un plan d'attaque » dit Narcissa.

Narcissa s'approcha de Piper en tendant les mains, mais la Storm Hawk recula.

Malicia avança d'un pas et en regarda Piper elle dit :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle veut seulement te montrer ses souvenirs »

Piper faisait confiance à Malicia, elle décida donc de laisser faire la sorcière.

Narcissa mis ses mains sur les tempes de Piper et lui dit :

« Relaxe toi et ouvre ton esprit »

Ensuite, la sorcière ferma les yeux et chercha dans ses souvenirs la première fois qu'elle avait vu les Wahchales.

Piper aussi avait fermé les yeux mais elle vit les souvenirs de Narcissa. Elle vit deux petites filles qui devaient avoir 7 ou 8 ans. L'une était une fille blonde aux yeux bleus, il s'agissait sans doute de Narcissa. Et l'autre avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette. Les deux petites couraient dans un champ en se tenant la main. Elles étaient probablement des amies très proches. Les petites filles riaient, elles s'étaient assises dans l'herbe et fabriquaient des colliers avec des fleurs. C'était apparemment une journée ensoleillée mais soudain le ciel s'obscurcit. Les deux petites filles regardèrent le ciel et elles virent des milliers de barbares sur des ailes volantes, c'était comme si une immense vagues de Wahchales allait les engloutir. On pouvait aisément lire la peur sur le visage des deux fillettes. La petite blonde prit la main de l'autre fille et elles coururent pour essayer d'échapper aux monstres sanguinaires. Mais une immense ombre s'abattît sur elles et elles tombèrent. Quand la petite fille blonde ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était sombre, il ne restait plus que des ruines et elle pouvait voir au loin d'épaisses colonnes de fumées noires qui montaient vers le ciel. Soudain elle vit son amies qui était couchée à côté d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts, elle était couverte de sang et son corps était déchiqueté jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine. La petite fille lâcha la main de son amie et se mit à hurler.

À ce moment Narcissa aussi se mit à hurler, elle lâcha Piper, fit quelques pas en arrière et manqua de tomber. Dark Ace la rattrapa de justesse. Malicia voulut aller près de sa mère mais Dark Ace la repoussa et lui dit :

« Laisse-là, je ne veux pas que tu la touches !! »

Narcissa se redressa avec l'aide de son mari, elle le regarda et lui dit :

« Ça va, calme toi »

Dark Ace tenait toujours Narcissa, il lançât un regard noir aux Storm Hawks, puis regarda sa femme et lui dit :

« Tu as besoin de repos, ça fait des heures que tu es ici et en plus, ça a du te prendre beaucoup d'énergie de montrer tes souvenirs »

Avant que Narcissa proteste il ajouta :

« Et c'est un ordre, ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter »

« Bon d'accord, mais je me repose juste une heure ou deux » répondit Narcissa.

Dark Ace emmena sa femme sur l'aéronef cyclonien qui était resté sur Atmosia. Ils l'avaient un peu transformé pour y mettre les quartiers cycloniens et des réserves d'armes et de nourriture. Narcissa se coucha, Dark Ace remonta un peu la couverture sur elle et s'assis un moment sur le bord du lit.

Narcissa prit la main de son époux dans la sienne et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais faire des équipes pour monter la garde et je vais envoyer quelques soldats pour voir quelle est la situation sur les autres Terras » dit Dark Ace.

« Tu veux bien me promettre que tu ne feras pas de bêtise ? Ce n'est pas facile de devoir travailler avec eux, il faut prendre sur toi, n'oublies pas que Maîtresse Cyclonis a donné sa parole » dit Narcissa.

« Bah, Maîtresse Cyclonis est lunatique !! » répondit Dark Ace en riant.

« Je ne plaisante pas !! » insista Narcissa.

« Ça va, je ne ferai rien de stupide, c'est promis » dit Dark Ace.

Il embrassa sa femme et quitta le vaisseau. Pour ne pas rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa Narcissa, il alla voir les troupes cycloniennes et évita les Seigneurs du Ciel comme la peste !!

Narcissa dormit deux petites heures, il faisait encore jour dehors, elle décida donc d'aller voir si elle pouvait se rendre utile. Elle alla près d'un groupe de cycloniens qui réparaient un vaisseau. Son ami Kyle, le chef mécano était là et dirigeait une équipe. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Salut Kyle, ça va ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Salut Princesse, pour le moment ça va je n'ai besoin de rien » répondit le cyclonien.

Narcissa alla voir un peu plus loin, près d'un autre vaisseau. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Malicia qui essayait de porter des caisses d'outils mais en utilisant la magie. Les caisses s'élevaient de quelques centimètres et puis retombaient sur le sol. Malicia râlait à chaque fois, et Will essayait de lui remonter le moral. Sally, la jeune torgnole était là aussi.

Narcissa hésita à aller les aider, elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle entendit Malicia crier :

« J'en ai marre de cette magie à la noix !! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, ça ne marche plus »

Narcissa compris que Malicia devait être mal dans sa peau si elle avait tant de mal à se concentrer et utiliser la magie, elle qui était si douée avant.

Elle alla donc près de sa fille, elle la regarda et lui dit :

« Il faut te concentrer plus que ça, ferme les yeux, tu dois sentir cette caisse et ensuite, contrôle la »

Malicia était étonnée que sa mère vienne lui donner des conseils mais cela lui fit vraiment plaisir. Will regarda Narcissa, un peu méfiant.

Malicia ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer, elle arriva à soulever la caisse et à la faire bouger dans les airs ; mais un peu plus loin, la caisse tomba, juste sur les pieds de Sally. La jeune torgnole hurla de douleur et poussa la caisse d'un coup.

Malicia, très embêtée se confondit en excuses. Narcissa, elle, se mit à rire devant ce spectacle.

Sally regarda Narcissa et lui cria :

« Vous trouvez ça drôle saleté de cyclonienne !! »

Dark Ace arrivait derrière Narcissa et il avait entendu ce que Sally avait crié, il regarda la torgnole et lui dit :

« Je t'interdit d'insulter ma femme »

Narcissa prit Dark Ace par le bras et lui dit :

« Ce n'est rien, elle était un peu en colère à cause de la douleur »

Narcissa n'avait pas envie qu'un conflit éclate et que Dark Ace ait des ennuis.

Le Commandant regarda Narcissa, puis il regarda à nouveau Sally et lui dit :

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus, sinon trêve ou pas, tu auras affaire à moi »

Dark Ace s'en alla suivit de Narcissa. Malicia regarda ses parents partir, puis elle regarda Sally.

Sally était très embêtée vis-à-vis de son amie, après tout, Narcissa était la mère de Malicia et elle n'aurait pas du l'insulter comme ça.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça » dit Sally pour s'excuser.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses » dit Malicia.

Et elle partit en compagnie de Will. On ne pouvait pas dire que la première journée de trêve entre les cycloniens et les Seigneurs de Ciel avait été un franc succès, mais il n'y avait eu aucune bagarre à déplorer.

Le lendemain, Maîtresse Cyclonis revint sur Terra Atmosia avec d'autres soldats et surtout des caisses entières de cristaux de toutes sortes, ce qui ravit Piper.

Les deux spécialistes des cristaux étaient sur le Condor, dans le laboratoire de Piper. Malicia, qui adorait aussi les cristaux, vint les rejoindre. Cyclonis se montra d'abord assez froide envers Malicia, mais bien vite elle s'occupa des cristaux avec elle. Piper était aux anges, elle aimait être avec des gens qui avaient le même centre d'intérêt qu'elle, même si l'une d'elle était la Reine des cycloniens.

Narcissa arriva dans le laboratoire de Piper pour faire un rapport de la situation à Maîtresse Cyclonis. Il y avait un très beau cristal bleu sur une table, Narcissa le prit

« Il est joli celui-là !! » s'exclama Narcissa.

« Repose ça tout se suite où tu l'as prit !! C'est un cristal explosif hautement instable » cria Cyclonis.

Narcissa reposa le cristal.

« Oups, désolée » fit-elle.

Malicia s'approcha de sa mère et lui dit en riant :

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi nulle en matière de cristaux »

Narcissa haussa les épaules et sourit à sa fille, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Malicia.

« Dommage que nous n'en ayons pas plus » soupira Piper.

« Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !! » déclara Narcissa.

Elle prit à nouveau le cristal bleu, les trois autres femmes firent instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« Ça va je ne vais pas nous faire exploser !! » dit Narcissa.

Elle tenait le cristal dans une main, elle posa son autre main dessus et prononça une incantation. Il y eu une lumière bleue assez vive entre ses mains, et quand Narcissa les sépara, elle avait deux cristaux.

« Waw !! » s'exclama Piper « Mais est ce qu'ils sont identiques ? »

« Ils ont les même propriétés » dit Narcissa, ensuite elle regarda Malicia et ajouta : « Il est temps que tu apprennes à dupliquer les cristaux »

Narcissa lançât un cristal à Malicia qui le rattrapa. Elle regarda sa mère et lui dit :

« Maman !! T'es dingue !! »

Narcissa se mit à rire, elle alla se mettre près de sa fille pour lui donner des explications. Les deux sorcières arrivèrent à faire une réserve de cristaux explosifs et des soldats cycloniens partirent avec des Seigneurs du Ciel pour aller les déposer dans des endroits stratégiques.

Maîtresse Cyclonis repartit sur Cyclonia, Narcissa passa une partie de la journée avec sa fille, ensuite, elle alla retrouver Dark Ace qui était auprès des soldats cycloniens.

Dark Ace regarda sa femme et lui sourit.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver Syracuse, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? » interrogeât Narcissa.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait !! » répondit Dark Ace.

« Je ne t'accuse pas, je t'ai juste posé une question. Je vais aller voir si il n'est pas allé se balader un peu plus loin » dit Narcissa.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda Dark Ace.

« Non, je te remercie mais tu as sûrement mieux à faire » répondit Narcissa.

« Sois prudente » ajouta Dark Ace.

Narcissa se dirigea vers les collines qui étaient un peu plus loin, elle se dit que son oiseau serait sûrement là car cela ressemblait un peu à certains endroits de sa planète d'origine.

Elle n'eut pas à aller loin, elle aperçut les jumeaux, Ethan et Jimmy qui s'entrainaient avec leurs arbalètes. Et la cible n'était autre que ce bon vieux Syracuse qui était perché sur une branche.

Narcissa arriva sans faire de bruit derrière les deux jeunes tireurs d'élites, elle croisa les bras et commença à taper du pied.

« Hum hum, je ne vous dérange pas ? » fit Narcissa.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent, puis chacun désigna l'autre en même temps.

« C'est lui qui a eu l'idée » dirent les jumeaux.

« Si je vous reprends à persécuter mon oiseau, je vous enverrai faire un stage parmi les dragons, on verra si vous ferez encore les malins » dit Narcissa.

Les deux gamins baissèrent les yeux mais il virent leur mère, Dove, arriver derrière Narcissa. Les jumeaux pensèrent donc qu'elle allait prendre leur défense contre la cyclonienne.

Dove avait entendu Narcissa gronder ses fils, elle les regarda et leur dit :

« Je vous ai dit cent fois de ne pas embêter les animaux, ce sont des êtres vivants, pas des cibles. Si je vous reprends à faire ça, elle n'aura pas besoin de vous envoyer chez les dragons parce que je serai bien pire qu'eux, est ce que c'est compris ? »

Les jumeaux baissèrent les yeux et dirent :

« Oui »

« Maintenant vous filez d'ici » dit Dove.

Narcissa regarda la jeune femme, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se montre aussi juste.

« Ah, les enfants !! » dit Narcissa en haussant les épaules.

Dove sourit un peu puis lui dit :

« Ils sont un peu turbulents mais ce sont de vrais amours, il faut les excuser »

« Je comprends, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile deux garçons comme ça » dit Narcissa.

« Trois garçons !! » rétorqua Dove.

« Trois ? Je croyais que vous aviez juste les jumeaux » dit Narcissa.

« Oui, mais avec Finn, ça fait trois gamins à surveiller !! » dit Dove en montrant son époux qui faisait le pitre avec Junko et Sally.

Narcissa se mit à rire et Dove aussi. Il n'y avait plus d'agressivité entre elles, comme si les femmes avaient compris qu'il fallait s'entendre si elles voulaient protéger leurs enfants.

Dove alla rejoindre Finn et Narcissa alla récupérer Syracuse, ensuite, elle se dirigea vers l'astronef cyclonien. Sally la rattrapa, elle alla se poster devant la cyclonienne, elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit hier »

Narcissa la regarda et lui dit :

« J'accepte tes excuses »

Elle passa à côté de Sally et alla rejoindre Dark Ace. Mais ce dernier n'était plus près des soldats. Elle alla déposer son oiseau dans ses quartiers, regarda un peu les cartes d'Atmos qu'elle avait accrochées au mur et puis partit à la recherche de son époux.

« Décidément, je passe mon temps à chercher tout le monde moi aujourd'hui !! » pensa Narcissa.

Dark Ace n'était pas dans l'astronef ni sur le Condor et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Narcissa passa plus d'une heure à le chercher et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle vit une colline qui lui rappelait un endroit où Dark Ace et elle aimaient aller quand ils avaient envie de se retrouver tous les deux. Elle se dit que son mari avait peut-être envie de faire le point.

Narcissa emprunta un chemin qui menait au sommet de cette colline, arrivée en haut, elle aperçut Dark Ace. Elle s'approcha, son mari semblait regarder quelque chose qui se trouvait un peu plus bas. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et constata que ce que regardait Dark Ace et qui avait l'air de le contrarier, c'était Malicia qui était assise dans l'herbe en compagnie de Will. Les deux jeunes gens discutaient et s'embrassait de temps à autre.

Dark Ace avait beau prétendre qu'il ne considérait plus Malicia comme sa fille et qu'il se fichait bien de sont sort, ça sautait aux yeux qu'il n'aimait pas quelle soit là avec son petit copain à s'embrasser. C'était limite si il n'y avait pas de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles tant il était furieux.

Quelque part, cela rassura Narcissa, elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il aimait toujours leur fille.

Narcissa s'approcha de Dark Ace et lui dit à voix basse :

« Je te cherchais »

Dark Ace se retourna

« Euh quoi ? »

Narcissa lui sourit et le prit par la main.

« On devrait aller dans nos quartiers, laisse les donc, ils ne font rien de mal » dit elle en lui montrant Malicia et Will.

Dark Ace regarda un instant les deux jeunes gens puis il regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Quoi tu crois que je les espionnais ? Je ne les avais même pas vus !! »

« Mais bien sûr mon chéri, je te crois » Dit Narcissa.

Elle tenait toujours son époux par la main et l'entraina vers le bas de la colline. Ils retournèrent à l'aéronef pour discuter des informations qu'ils avaient eu durant la journée.

Dark Ace traça des croix sur les points qui représentaient des Terras sur une grande carte. Ces croix rouges représentaient les Terras qui avaient été envahies par les Wahchales. Il recula un peu pour mieux voir la carte et dit :

« Ces monstres progressent bien vite !! »

« Pas tant que ça, d'habitude, ils réduisent en cendres une planète entière en deux jours. Je me demande si le fait qu'Atmos soit divisé en milliers de Terras et parfois espacées de centaines de kilomètres ne les ralentirait pas. On peut peut-être se servir de ça contre eux » dit Narcissa.

Les deux cycloniens décidèrent d'aller faire part de leur trouvaille aux Seigneurs du Ciel. Ils se rendirent donc dans le Condor. Dans le cockpit de l'appareil, Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Dove et deux autres Seigneurs du Ciel discutaient. Quand Dark Ace et Narcissa arrivèrent ils se turent. Narcissa leur exposa sa petite théorie.

Quelques instants plus tard, Will et Malicia vinent se joindre au groupe. Malicia regarda son père, Dark Ace lui renvoya un regard toujours aussi glacial. Ils passèrent des heures à essayer de trouver une stratégie pour combattre les Wahchales. Au milieu de la nuit, Dark Ace et Narcissa rejoignirent leurs quartiers.

Narcissa était assez fatiguée, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et se coucha. Dark Ace vint la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras. Narcissa était un peu perturbée par les souvenir qu'elle avait du montrer à Piper. Elle avait passé des années à les enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire. Elle était certaine que maintenant, ils allaient la hanter pour un bon bout de temps. Dark Ace remarqua que sa femme n'était pas à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as encore peur ? Je t'ai dit que je veillerai sur toi alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire »

Dark Ace embrassa Narcissa, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis ajouta :

« Tu es mon bien le plus précieux »

Narcissa fut touchée par ses paroles, elle l'embrassa, puis posa la tête sur son torse et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Dark Ace alla s'entretenir avec les soldats cycloniens. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa discutait d'un plan avec Piper, Malicia et Dove. Comme il y avait un magnifique soleil, elles décidèrent de tenir leur petite réunion dehors. Elles étaient debout sur une petite place ; de là où elles étaient, elles pouvaient aisément surveiller les jumeaux, les réparations d'un vaisseau, et les arrivées des soldats qui apportaient des nouvelles des autres Terras.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas trop bonnes, les Wahchales gagnaient du terrain.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de trouver de l'aide ? » Suggéra Malicia.

« Et à qui veux tu demander ? Les survivants des autres planètes sont bien trop traumatisés pour accepter de nous aider » répondit Narcissa.

« Je peux les comprendre après ce que j'ai vu !! » déclara Piper.

« Et tes amies ? Elles ne peuvent pas nous aider ? » Demanda Malicia à sa mère.

« C'est trop dangereux, je ne peux pas leur demander de risquer leur vie » dit Narcissa.

« Pfff. Danger, c'est mon surnom !! » dit une voix derrière Narcissa.

Narcissa se retourna, et à sa grande surprise, elle vit une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue fendue jusqu'au dessus de la jambe. Derrière elle, se trouvaient deux autres jeunes femmes, l'une avait des cheveux noirs un peu bouclés et portait un pantalon noir et un top bleu, et l'autre avait des cheveux noirs, lisses et portait un pantalon noir et un top blanc.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire !! » s'exclama Narcissa.

La fille blonde sauta dans les bras de Narcissa. Ensuite elle se recula un peu et lui dit :

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tes copines allaient te laisser tomber ? »

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire, ensuite, elle fit les présentations :

Elle montra la blonde un peu délurée et dit :

« Voici Khira de Skrill-Berghem »

Khira fit la révérence en riant.

Ensuite, Narcissa montra la fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés et dit :

« Voici Ophélie »

Puis, elle présenta la fille aux cheveux noirs lisses :

« Voici Sybille »

Sybille s'avança un peu. Narcissa présenta Piper, Dove et bien sûr Malicia.

Khira s'approcha de Malicia pour mieux la regarder, puis elle se retourna vers Narcissa et lui dit.

« Elle est superbe ta fille, elle a hérité de ta beauté, et aussi du charme de son père !! »

À ces mots, Piper fit une petite grimace, elle trouvait un peu bizarre d'associer le mot charme à Dark Ace !!

Narcissa sourit.

« Oui, je sais » dit elle

« Au fait, comment va ce cher Dark Ace ? Toujours aussi mignon ? » Demanda Khira.

Piper fut encore étonnée, elle observa la jeune femme qui ne tenait pas en place et qui accompagnait toujours ses paroles de grands gestes.

Khira soupira puis ajouta :

« Dommage que ton mari n'ait pas un frère jumeau, je voudrais bien avoir un petit copain comme lui, un vrai mâle !! »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel puis demanda à son amie :

« Comment avez-vous su que nous étions attaqués par les Wahchales ? »

« C'est simple, nous les poursuivons. Nous avons suivi leurs traces sur les planètes qu'ils avaient dévastées, et vu la trajectoire qu'ils prenaient, nous avons déduit qu'ils iraient sur Atmos, alors nous voilà. » Expliqua Khira.

« Vous les pistez, et vous n'avez pas peur ? » demanda Malicia.

« Comme je l'ai dit, mon surnom c'est Danger !! » répondit Khira.

« Je croyais que ton surnom c'était fanfreluche !! » Dit Narcissa.

Les filles se mirent à rire et Khira rougit un peu.

« Heu oui, enfin ça c'était avant » bredouilla Khira.

Ophélie s'avança un peu et dit :

« En fait, il y a peu de temps qu'elle a ce surnom, elle provoque tellement de catastrophes qu'on la surnomme danger !! C'est pour prévenir qu'il ne faut pas rester près d'elle. Attention, Danger !!»

« Tu as entendu parler de l'incident qu'il y a eu sur la station spatiale Andriaque ? Et bien ce n'était pas une avarie, c'était notre chère Khira qui avait ruiné tout leur système de navigation » ajouta Sybille.

Narcissa sourit en regardant Khira qui était visiblement un peu gênée.

« Bon ça va !! C'est de leur faute aussi, s'ils ne laissaient pas trainer leurs câbles comme ça !! » Dit Khira en râlant.

« Et puis si tu n'allais pas fouiner partout aussi !! » ajouta Ophélie.

« J'ai une idée pour venir à bout des Wahchales !! » intervint Narcissa.

« Il suffit de leur envoyer Khira pour qu'elle se batte à leurs côtés, si elle provoque tant de catastrophes, ils courent à leur perte avec elle !! » ajouta Narcissa en riant.

Les autres filles se mirent aussi à rire, même Khira.

« Oh, je crois qu'ils nous la renverraient bien vite !! » ajouta Sybille.

Piper regarda Narcissa rire, elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, c'était comme si elle n'était plus une ennemie. Elle découvrait une autre facette de Narcissa et elle se dit que, si les choses avaient été différentes dès le départ, elles auraient peut-être pu être amies.

« Non mais sérieusement, ils ne vous font pas peur ? Vous êtes bien courageuses » dit Malicia.

« Pour tout te dire, nous sommes avec un groupe de chasseurs, nous avons essayé de rallier des survivants à notre cause mais ils ont bien trop peur. Les chasseurs appartiennent à des planètes qui risquent d'être attaquées et ils essayent de trouver un moyen de les arrêter. » Dit Ophélie

« Il y a eu énormément de planètes ravagées ces derniers temps, même celle de Herkronne de Médisarius. » dit Khira.

« Et elle ? Elle a été tuée ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Bien sûr que non !! Les cancrelats survivent toujours, tu le sais !! » Répondit Khira qui n'appréciait visiblement pas cette Herkronne.

Dark Ace arriva près de Narcissa, dès que Khira vit le Commandant, elle alla se poster devant lui.

« Bonjour Dark Ace, quel plaisir de te revoir !! » dit Khira, enthousiaste.

Dark Ace regarda Khira d'un air sombre et lui répondit :

« Tout le plaisir est pour toi !! »

Même si Khira était la meilleure amie de Narcissa, Dark Ace ne la supportait pas. Elle l'agaçait au plus haut point. Khira était très exubérante, très maniérée, elle parlait souvent pour ne rien dire, ne pensait qu'aux fringues, au shopping, elle se recoiffait au moins vingt fois par jour et on pouvait sentir son parfum à des kilomètres. Narcissa aussi prenait soin d'elle et Dark Ace aimait ça, mais Khira avait le don de tomber dans l'excès.

Dark Ace regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Il faut que je te parle, viens me rejoindre près de mon switchblade »

Ensuite il partit.

Khira regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Réflexion faite, je veux bien un copain comme Dark Ace mais avec un meilleur caractère !! »

Narcissa sourit et répondit :

« Moi je le trouve très bien comme ça, il me convient parfaitement »

Khira soupira et croisa les bras, ensuite elle répondit à son amie :

« Pff, ma pauvre Narcissa tu es vraiment maso !! »

Narcissa alla rejoindre Dark Ace, laissant ses amies faire connaissance avec les autres.

Dark Ace se tenait à côté de son switchblade élite, Narcissa vint se mettre devant lui et lui demanda :

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je vais aller en mission de reconnaissance aux alentours de la Terra Rex » Répondit Dark Ace.

« D'accord, je t'accompagne » dit Narcissa.

« Non, tu vas rester ici » dit le Commandant.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul » insista Narcissa.

« Je ne serai pas seul, je vais y aller avec Aerrow et son fils » répondit Dark Ace.

Narcissa fut étonnée que Dark Ace parte avec ces deux là, mais au moins elle était rassurée car ils étaient d'excellents combattants.

Dark ace ajouta :

« Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Bien, quand partez-vous ? » demanda Narcissa

« Dès que les Storm Hawks seront prêts, en attendant, je vais prendre quelques cristaux » dit Dark Ace.

« D'accord, je vais aller voir comment ça se passe avec les filles et je viendrai te rejoindre, mais ne pars pas sans que je sois venue te dire au revoir » dit Narcissa.

Elle alla dans le Condor où se trouvaient Piper, Dove, Malicia, Khira, Ophélie, Sybille, Aerrow et Will.

Narcissa alla directement parler au chef des Storm Hawks :

« Alors comme ça, vous aller en mission de reconnaissance ? »

« Oui, nous allons sur la Terra Rex, il reste quelques Seigneurs du Ciel là bas et nous allons nous rendre compte de la situation. » dit Aerrow.

Ensuite, il regarda Will et lui dit :

« Il faut qu'on y aille »

Will suivit son père. Ils allèrent rejoindre Dark Ace. Khira qui avait entendu parler de cette mission de reconnaissance était toute emballée, elle décida de suivre les garçons.

Aerrow et Will arrivèrent près de Dark Ace qui les attendait à côté de son switchblade élite.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Aerrow à Dark Ace.

Celui-ci lui lançât un regard noir et répondit :

« Evidemment !! »

Khira arriva près des trois hommes et leur dit :

« Alors comme ça vous allez en mission ? Super, je vous accompagne, ça va être génial !! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici cette idiote ? » demanda Dark Ace en regardant Aerrow et Will.

Les deux Storm Hawks haussèrent les épaules.

Khira s'approcha de Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Je viens pour vous aider, quelle question !! »

Dark Ace fit une grimace et puis cria à Khira :

« On ne va pas faire du shopping ni une fête pauvre cruche !! Tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité, d'ailleurs, tu n'es d'aucune utilité pour personne !! »

Khira ne répondit rien, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla, visiblement très vexée. En chemin, elle croisa Narcissa qui allait rejoindre son époux.

Khira s'arrêta et dit à son amie :

« Ton mari, c'est un mufle !! »

Ensuite elle partit en direction du Condor. Narcissa regarda un instant Khira, puis elle alla près de Dark Ace et l'interrogeât :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Khira ? »

« Cette gourde s'était mise en tête de nous accompagner en mission, nous n'avons pas besoin de trimballer un pareil boulet. Non mais tu l'imagines, elle en mission de reconnaissance ? Elle qui passe son temps à parler, elle nous aurait fait repérés en un rien de temps » expliqua Dark Ace.

« Oh, et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas manqué de tact pour le lui dire, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Narcissa.

Dark Ace soupira, puis dit à sa femme :

« Je sais que c'est ton amie, mais moi je ne la supporte pas !! »

Narcissa lui sourit et lui dit :

« Bon, je sais qu'elle est un peu fofolle, mais elle voulait juste se rendre utile »

« Un peu fofolle ? Moi je dirais qu'elle est carrément à l'ouest !! Et comment veux tu qu'elle se rende utile ? Pour dévaliser les magasins en période de soldes elle est peut-être utile, mais pour la bataille ça ne nous aide pas vraiment » dit Dark Ace.

« Oh mais elle sait se battre !! » dit Narcissa, puis, après une courte pause elle ajouta : « Enfin, quand elle n'a pas peur de se casser un ongle »

Dark Ace sourit, il s'approcha de Narcissa et lui dit :

« Il faut qu'on y aille »

« Sois prudent, tâche de me revenir en un seul morceau » dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace serra sa femme contre lui, d'habitude il ne montrait pas ses sentiments envers Narcissa devant les autres, mais là, il fit comme si les Storm Hawks n'étaient pas là et il embrassa passionnément Narcissa.

Narcissa se recula un peu et murmura à son mari :

« Je t'aime »

Dark Ace sourit, murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi »

Il donna un dernier petit baiser à Narcissa, puis monta sur son switchblade élite. Les Storm Hawks avaient été étonnés par cette scène. Ils savaient que Narcissa et Dark Ace étaient mariés, mais voir ainsi le Commandant des cycloniens connut pour être cruel embrasser sa femme, ça cassait un peu l'image sombre de Dark Ace.

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace et les deux Storm Hawks partir, ensuite elle alla rejoindre les autres sur le Condor.

Khira boudait dans son coin, elle avait du mal à avaler les paroles blessantes de Dark Ace. Ophélie parlait avec Malicia et Dove, Piper montrait fièrement des cristaux à Sybille.

Narcissa alla près de Khira et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? Désolée si Dark Ace a été si dur avec toi, mais il a besoin de personnes qualifiées pour cette mission tu comprends ? »

Khira soupira, puis elle sourit et répondit :

« T'inquiète, je m'en remettrai, j'irai faire un peu de shopping pour me remonter le moral »

Narcissa sourit et regarda un peu autour d'elle, puis elle se rendit compte qu'un détail lui avait échappé, elle interrogeât Khira :

« Mais où sont donc Stavroula et Euridis ? Il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave au moins ? »

« Non, elles avaient une petite course à faire avant de nous rejoindre » dit calment Khira.

« Une petite course ? » demanda Narcissa.

Khira se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Dark Ace, Aerrow et Will approchèrent de la Terra Rex. Une idée vint germer dans l'esprit de Dark Ace. Il pourrait aisément se débarrasser une fois pour toute d'Aerrow et de son fils et mettre leur mort sur le compte des Wahchales. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun témoin, et même si on le soupçonnait, pas de preuve, pas de culpabilité.

Dark Ace vola un peu en retrait par rapport aux Storm Hawks, il prit son épée, il lui était facile maintenant de les descendre tous les deux. Mais il pensa à ce que Narcissa lui avait dit, il pensa aux craintes de sa femme, à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et surtout, il se dit que peut-être, ces deux Seigneurs du Ciel pourraient faire la différence face aux monstres sanguinaires qui ravageaient Atmos.

Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il n'arrive rien à Narcissa et au bébé. Même si il n'y avait qu'une infime chance pour que la vie de sa femme dépende un jour de la survie de l'un des Storm Hawks, il préféra ne pas prendre de risque. Il remit son épée derrière son dos et accéléra un peu.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atterrir sur la Terra Rex, un groupe de Wahchales vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils étaient vraiment grands et bien plus laids que tous les naufrageurs réunis. Ils se déplaçaient sur des ailes volantes de la forme d'un triangle et ils avaient l'air de très bien se débrouiller en vol.

Les Storm Hawks et Dark Ace se séparèrent, ils furent chacun poursuivis par des Wahchales.

Dark Ace s'en sortit assez facilement grâce à ses talents de pilote. Quatre monstres le poursuivaient. Dark Ace tira sur les commandes de son appareil pour freiner, les monstres le dépassèrent. Il en coupa un en deux avec son épée à double lames. Ensuite, il fut assez facile pour le Commandant de descendre les trois Wahchales qui étaient devant lui.

Une fois les montres mis hors d'état de nuire, il alla voir si les Seigneurs du Ciel avaient besoin d'aide.

Aerrow était aux prises avec trois Wahchales, il arriva à les descendre assez facilement. Il sauta sur les ailes de son Air Skimmer, et armé de ses deux dagues, il coupa les ailes volantes sur lesquelles étaient perchés les monstres.

Will lui, eut plus de mal. Il essaya de semer les trois Wahchales qui le suivaient mais ils étaient du genre coriace. Il volait en changeant de direction, à un moment il freina et passa derrière les Wahchales. Il en descendit un mais pendant ce temps les deux autres revinrent se positionner derrière lui.

Deux Seigneurs de Rex arrivèrent pour aider Will et descendirent les Wahchales. Mais le dernier monstre avait eu le temps d'endommager l'Air Skimmer de Will qui tombait à pic. Le jeune homme du sauter avant que son véhicule prenne feu, mais son parachute ne s'ouvrit pas.

Dark Ace, qui était revenu aider les Seigneurs du Ciel, passa juste à côté, il attrapa Will par le bras et le fit monter juste devant lui sur son switchblade élite.

Will regarda Dark Ace, il était étonné que ce dernier ne l'ait pas laissé s'écraser sur la Terra Rex.

Dark Ace regarda Will et lui dit d'un ton autoritaire :

« Surtout, pas un mot petit !! »

Les Seigneurs de Rex vinrent se mettre à la hauteur d'Aerrow, puis Dark Ace arriva avec Will. Aerrow fut étonné de voir son fils assis sur le véhicule de son pire ennemi.

Un Seigneur de Rex prit la parole :

« La Terra Rex a été évacuée, il ne restait plus que nous. On a été averti par nos éclaireurs que les Wahchales arrivaient en nombre, je suppose que ceux que nous avons abattus n'étaient que leurs éclaireurs. »

Aerrow regarda le Seigneur de Rex et lui dit :

« Il va falloir abandonner la Terra Rex, j'en suis désolé. Venez avec nous sur Terra Atmosia »

Dark Ace et les Seigneurs du Ciel retournèrent sur Terra Atmosia. Une fois qu'ils furent presque arrivés, un soldat cyclonien alla avertir Narcissa que Dark Ace était de retour.

Malicia courut pour aller à leur rencontre, inquiète de savoir si Will allait bien. Narcissa et Piper marchèrent derrière elle.

Dark Ace posa son switchblade élite, pour faire descendre Will de son véhicule, il l'attrapa et le jeta carrément par terre. Will se retrouva étendu dans la poussière, il se retourna pour regarder Dark Ace qui lui fit un sourire satisfait.

Aerrow et les autres Seigneurs se posèrent à leur tour.

Malicia courut vers Will, elle l'aida à se relever. Elle s'approcha de son père, elle était furieuse de la manière dont Dark Ace avait jeté Will sur le sol.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » cria Malicia.

Will prit la jeune fille par le bras et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, il lui dit :

« Arrête Malicia, ce n'est pas grave, ton père m'a sauvé la vie »

Malicia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Piper et Narcissa, qui se trouvaient non loin et qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène étaient aussi étonnées que la jeune fille.

Dark Ace était descendu de son véhicule, il passa à côté de Malicia et alla rejoindre Narcissa. Il prit la main de sa femme et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le Condor. Narcissa serra la main de son époux dans la sienne, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Je suis fière de toi !! »

« Tu parles !! Je sens que je vais le regretter toute l'éternité » dit Dark Ace en souriant.

Malicia rattrapa ses parents, elle se posta devant son père et lui dit :

« Papa, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir sauvé Will, ça me touche beaucoup et je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit »

Dark Ace regarda sa fille d'une manière toujours aussi glaciale et il lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça, j'ai fait une promesse à ta mère et je l'ai tenue. De plus, il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour vaincre ces monstres, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma femme ou à l'enfant que nous allons avoir »

Le Commandant lâcha la main de Narcissa et avança vers le Condor. Malicia regarda sa mère, elle ne savait pas que celle-ci était enceinte. Elle lui dit :

« Et bien, je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur ? »

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire et lui dit :

« Oui, je suppose »

Will arriva près des deux femmes, suivit de Piper, Aerrow et les Seigneurs de Rex.

Will passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie, les autres allèrent dans le Condor. Il ne restait plus que Will, Malicia et Narcissa.

Malicia avait des questions à poser à sa mère, elle voulait des réponses même si celles-ci devaient lui faire mal.

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Malicia.

« Je l'ignore, il a été très déçu, tu sais qu'il t'aimait plus que tout » répondit Narcissa.

Le fait que sa mère utilise le mot aimait au passé lui fit aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Comme si c'était fini, que son père la détesterait pour toujours.

Malicia demanda à nouveau :

« Et toi ? Tu me détestes ? »

Narcissa soupira, elle regarda un instant autour d'elle puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille. Elle lui sourit un peu et lui dit :

« Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai été déçue, mais je suis ta mère, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer »

Malicia eut les larmes aux yeux, elle avait envie d'aller dans les bras de sa mère, mais Narcissa s'en alla, avant de se mettre à pleurer à son tour.

Narcissa alla rejoindre les autres à bord du Condor. Will prit la main de Malicia et ils allèrent sur la colline, à l'endroit où ils étaient quand Dark Ace les espionnait.

Will essuya doucement les larmes de Malicia. La jeune fille lui sourit, ensuite elle lui demanda :

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé sur Terra Rex ? »

« J'ai eu de la chance que ton père soit là, franchement, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour !! » dit Will en souriant.

« J'avais vraiment peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose » dit Malicia.

Elle regarda Will et puis ajouta :

« Tu sais, si nous nous marions, je pourrai faire de toi un immortel comme moi, et tu auras moins de risques au combat »

Will sourit, il embrassa les mains de Malicia et lui dit :

« Cette proposition me touche, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se marie pour une mauvaise raison. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise raison, je veux te protéger parce que je t'aime » insista Malicia.

« Je sais, et moi aussi je t'aime. Mais nous allons attendre la fin de ce conflit, et ensuite je te ferai ma demande comme il se doit » dit Will.

« Ta demande comme il se doit ? Tu comptes demander ma main à mon père, peut-être ? » Dit Malicia en souriant.

Will s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui dit :

« Pour toi, je serais prêt à braver tous les dangers »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant, une fois la trêve terminée, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu croises mon père. Il suffira que tu me demandes te d'épouser mais je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse » dit Malicia.

Elle embrassa Will, ensuite ils restèrent là un long moment à discuter.

Pendant ce temps, à bord du Condor, se tenait une petite réunion entre cycloniens, Seigneurs du Ciel et les amies de Narcissa. Piper proposa un plan qui consistait à profiter de l'espace entre certaines Terra pour attaquer les Wahchales. Aerrow, lui, recruta quelques volontaires pour aller, dès le lendemain, faire une mission de reconnaissance sur Terra Gemma.

Ils discutèrent une partie de la nuit, ensuite, Narcissa et Dark Ace rejoignirent leurs quartiers.

Narcissa alla directement dans la chambre, elle était un peu fatiguée. Dark Ace arriva près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Narcissa regarda son époux et lui dit :

« J'ai des excuses à te faire, mon amour »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Commandant.

« J'ai douté de toi. Je pensais que tu profiterais de la mission avec Aerrow et Will pour les tuer » avoua Narcissa en baissant les yeux.

Dark Ace mis sa main sous le menton de Narcissa et lui releva doucement le visage, il lui sourit et dit :

« Tu n'as pas d'excuses à me faire, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été assez tenté de les tuer »

Narcissa sourit

« Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait »

Elle s'avança et embrassa son mari. Ensuite, elle recula un peu, le regarda et lui dit :

« Tu veux que je t'aide à retirer ton armure ? Tu dois être fatigué »

« Moi ? Pff je suis en pleine forme !! » Dit Dark Ace en arborant un grand sourire.

Narcissa aida quand même son mari à retirer son armure et le haut de son uniforme. Dark Ace serra sa femme contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Narcissa ferma les yeux et soupira, appréciant pleinement les baisers de son mari.

« J'adore quand tu m'embrasses dans le cou » murmura Narcissa.

Dark Ace déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse, ensuite il lui murmura :

« Je sais chérie, c'est pour ça que je le fais »

Narcissa sourit.

Dark Ace lui sourit aussi et lui proposa :

« Tu veux que je t'aide à retirer ton uniforme ? »

«Ça va, je vais le faire moi-même. Je vais aller me démaquiller, me coiffer, me brosser les dents et passer une chemise de nuit, vas donc te mettre au lit pendant ce temps là » dit Narcissa

« Oh non !! Tu en as pour des siècles à faire tout ça !! Laisses moi te déshabiller, ça ira plus vite !! » Dit Dark Ace

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes, dix touts au plus. Va te coucher, j'arrive » insista Narcissa.

Elle donna un petit bisou à son mari et alla dans la petite salle de bain qui était juste à côté pendant que Dark Ace se déshabilla et alla se mettre au lit.

Une fois prête, Narcissa alla se coucher près de son mari, elle regarda Dark Ace, il dormait comme un bébé !!

Narcissa soupira puis dit à voix basse :

« Je suis en pleine forme qu'il disait, ça se voit !! »

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son mari sans le réveiller et se blottit contre lui. Elle remonta les couvertures et s'endormit.

Quand Dark Ace se réveilla, au petit matin, Narcissa était déjà prête, elle se tenait à genoux sur le lit, elle regardait son mari dormir. Dark Ace ouvrit les yeux, il regarda sa femme et lui sourit.

« Alors, tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? » demanda Narcissa.

Dark Ace s'étira et lui répondit :

« Oui, merci et toi ? »

« Moi, je n'ai presque pas dormi, tes ronflements m'ont réveillés !! » dit Narcissa en riant.

« Quoi moi je ronfle ? Menteuse !! » Répondit Dark Ace, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se redressa un peu, attrapa Narcissa par le bras et la tira vers lui. Narcissa se retrouva couchée sur son mari. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Dark Ace regarda sa femme, lui caressa la joue et lui dit :

« Désolé pour cette nuit ma chérie, je me suis endormi »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu devais avoir besoin de repos, on se rattrapera plus tard au niveau des câlins » dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace serra Narcissa contre lui et l'embrassa. Ensuite il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« On peut se rattraper tout de suite si tu veux ? »

Narcissa se mit à rire et recula, elle se mit debout à côté du lit et dit à Dark Ace :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant, il faut que tu ailles te préparer »

Dark Ace soupira et puis se leva. Au moment où il passa à côté de sa femme, celle-ci en profita pour lui mettre une claque sur les fesses.

« Aïe !! Ça se payera !! » Dit Dark Ace en riant.

Narcissa lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Dark Ace alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Narcissa l'aida à mettre son armure et l'embrassa. Ensuite, ils sortirent de l'aéronef.

Dark Ace et Narcissa allèrent sur une petite place où les Seigneurs du Ciel les attendaient. Les mécaniciens cycloniens avaient déjà vérifié et apporté le switchblade élite de Dark Ace.

Aerrow, Will, Junko et les deux Seigneurs de Rex se tenaient près de leurs véhicules, Finn, qui participait aussi à l'expédition attendait près de sa femme, Dove. Piper et Malicia étaient aussi là.

Dark Ace regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Tu as beau me dire ça, je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi » lui répondit Narcissa en souriant.

Dark Ace allait se diriger vers son véhicule quand Khira arriva. Elle portait un petit short moulant noir et un petit top pas beaucoup plus grand qu'un soutien-gorge.

« Bonjour, bonjour » Dit Khira en agitant la main comme si il s'agissait d'une star de cinéma qui se rendait à la première de son film.

Dark Ace soupira

« Oh non, pas elle !! »

Les soldats cycloniens et certains Seigneurs du Ciel regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés Khira si légèrement vêtue. C'était limite si certain ne bavaient pas !!.

Finn aussi regardait l'extravagante jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que Dove lui fasse une tape sur la tête.

Khira alla se poster près de Narcissa. Dark Ace la regarda et lui dit :

« Ce n'est même pas la peine de le demander, tu ne viens pas avec nous ! »

« Oh mais je ne veux pas venir avec vous, je viens juste vous souhaiter bonne chance » répondit Khira.

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et puis demanda à Narcissa :

« Je trouve que certains hommes me regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit »

Elle regarda un instant Dark Ace qui lui jeta un regard noir et puis elle continua :

« Enfin, sauf ton mari bien sûr !! Enfin quoi, ils n'ont jamais vu de femmes ? »

Narcissa la regarda et lui répondit :

« Bien sûr que si, mais tu sais, en général, les femmes ici portent des vêtements qui couvrent un peu plus que l'équivalent d'un mouchoir de poche !! »

Khira regarda sa tenue un peu gênée et dit :

« Ah oui je vois, et bien attendez je vais me changer »

« Non on n'attend pas !! En route !! » Coupa Dark Ace qui commençait à s'énerver.

Dark Ace embrassa Narcissa et monta sur son switchblade élite. Les Seigneurs du Ciel montèrent aussi sur leurs véhicules.

Ils n'étaient pas encore partis que Khira leur fit signe en agitant la main et elle cria :

« Au revoiiiiiirrrr. Bonne channnnnnnnnncccccccccceeee »

Dark Ace qui n'était pas loin d'Aerrow se tapa le front avec sa main, puis il regarda le chef des Storm Hawks et lui dit :

« Si on a besoin d'un appât pour tendre un piège aux Wahchales, je propose qu'on prenne cette fille, et tant mieux si elle se fait dévorée !! »

Aerrow ne put s'empêcher de rire. Dark Ace démarra son véhicule et décolla. Il prit la tête de l'expédition à côté d'Aerrow.

Piper, Dove et Malicia s'approchèrent de Narcissa et de Khira. Piper engagea la conversation.

« Il reste encore quelques détails à régler pour notre plan d'attaque »

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un Seigneur du Ciel se posa. C'était un Chevaucheur du Troisième Degré. Il s'avança vers Piper et lui dit :

« Un groupe de Wahchales s'apprête à envahir le Saharr, nous avons déjà évacué une bonne partie des habitants mais nous aurions besoin d'aide »

« C'est un peu risqué, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, mais nous devrions pouvoir les retenir le temps d'évacuer le reste des habitants » dit Piper

Ensuite, elle se retourna vers les autres filles et demanda :

« Qui m'accompagne ? »

Narcissa, Malicia et Dove proposèrent immédiatement leur aide. Khira aussi voulut participer, mais Narcissa prétexta qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller Atmosia le temps que Dark Ace et les Seigneurs du Ciel reviennent pour la dissuader de les accompagner.

Narcissa désigna quelques busards pour les accompagner et ils partirent vers le Saharr.

Un groupe d'éclaireurs composé d'une vingtaine de Wahchales était déjà sur Terra Saharr et terrorisait les quelques habitants qui étaient encore là.

« Il faut faire vite » dit Piper.

Ils posèrent les véhicules, les Wahchales ne perdirent pas de temps pour les attaquer.

Narcissa prit son épée, elle était juste à côté de Malicia, elle voulait garder un œil sur sa fille. Deux Monstres s'avancèrent vers Narcissa. Elle frappa le premier monstre avec son épée, et avec ses pouvoirs, elle envoya le second contre un rocher.

Piper se débarrassa difficilement de trois monstres qui l'avaient encerclée, heureusement, Dove arriva pour l'aider.

Quatre monstres attaquèrent Malicia, elle en tua un, Narcissa en frappa un second avec son épée. Un Wahchales désarma Malicia, Narcissa les frappa pour attirer leur attention afin que Malicia puisse se mettre à l'abri.

Les deux monstres se retournèrent évidemment vers Narcissa, ils brandirent leurs armes. La cyclonienne commença à se battre avec eux. Le temps que Malicia aille rechercher son épée, Narcissa fut désarmée à son tour et l'un des Wahchales la fit tomber sur le sol.

Narcissa essaya de se relever mais les deux monstres lui sautèrent dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Deux éclairs de lumières jaunes frappèrent les monstres en plein poitrine et ils furent projetés plusieurs mètres plus loin. D'autres rayons de lumière frappèrent les autres monstres, en quelques minutes, ils furent tous décimés. Narcissa resta assise quelques instants à regarder cette scène, elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle se redressa et se retourna.

Elle vit trois femmes et environ une cinquantaine de soldats derrière ces femmes. Malicia vint rejoindre sa mère. Piper et Dove restèrent un peu en retrait.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Malicia.

Les soldats allèrent vérifier si les Wahchales étaient bien morts, les trois femmes s'approchèrent de Narcissa et de Malicia.

L'une d'elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré, elle portait un pantalon bleu et un top mauve. Une autre avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Elle portait une tenue style combinaison de moto de couleur rouge. La femme qui se trouvait au milieu avait une ressemblance troublante avec Narcissa. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, un peu comme si Narcissa avait eu une grande sœur.

Cette dernière s'avança un peu plus, elle regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tes amies sont venues me dire que tu avais besoin d'aide, alors me voici »

Narcissa était visiblement troublée, elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir cette personne un jour. Elle finit quand même par lui dire.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir, je vous remercie de m'avoir porté secours »

Malicia s'approcha un peu plus de sa mère et lui demanda :

« Mais qui est-ce ? »

Narcissa se tourna vers Malicia et lui dit :

« Oh excuse moi, voici la Reine Amaltya, ma mère »

Ensuite, Narcissa regarda la Reine et lui dit :

« Mère, je vous présente ma fille, Malicia »

Amaltya regarda sa petite-fille et lui sourit, elle était ravie de faire enfin sa connaissance. Malicia était un peu intriguée de se retrouver comme ça devant la Reine dont elle avait souvent entendu parler.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir enfin mon enfant, il ne faut pas avoir peur » Dit Amaltya en s'approchant de Malicia.

La fille aux cheveux roux s'avança et dit :

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas rester ici, les Wahchales vont sûrement arriver en nombre »

« Tu as raison Euridis, il vaut mieux partir » dit Narcissa.

La Reine était venue avec son propre vaisseau qui pouvait aussi abriter cinquante soldats. Narcissa et les autres montèrent sur leurs véhicules et décollèrent.

En vol, Narcissa s'approcha de la fille aux cheveux noirs et lui dit :

« Alors, Stavroula, c'était ça la petite course que tu avais à faire ? »

Stavroula se mit à rire et répondit :

« Bah, je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien à son Altesse d'aller faire une petite ballade »

Ils arrivèrent sur Atmosia. Dark Ace venait juste de rentrer avec les Seigneurs du Ciel. Ils furent étonnés de voir l'immense vaisseau se poser un peu plus loin. Narcissa alla rejoindre Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont avec nous, ce sont des renforts »

« Mais d'où venez vous ? Et ces renforts, d'où viennent-ils » demanda Dark Ace.

« Nous avons du aller au Saharr et c'est là que nous nous sommes croisés » dit Narcissa.

Piper, Dove et Malicia allèrent rejoindre les Storm Hawks qui étaient derrière Dark Ace. La Reine Amaltya arriva avec sa garde rapprochée.

Aerrow s'approcha de la Reine et lui dit :

« Je suis Aerrow, le chef des Storm Hawks, soyez la bienvenue sur Atmosia et nous vous remercions pour votre aide »

Amaltya n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Euridis s'approcha d'Aerrow et lui dit sur un ton autoritaire :

« Tu dois dire Majesté quand tu t'adresses à la Reine, et inclines toi !! »

Amaltya intervint :

« Laisses-le donc Euridis, ça va aller »

Euridis recula un peu, elle faisait partie de la garde rapprochée de la Reine depuis quelques année et elle prenait son rôle très à cœur. C'était une jeune fille farouche au caractère bien trempé.

Amaltya s'approcha de Narcissa et de Dark Ace. Celui-ci fut bien sûr frappé par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre cette femme et son épouse. Narcissa prit la main de son époux dans la sienne, puis elle regarda sa mère et lui dit :

« Voici mon époux, Dark Ace, il est Commandant de l'armée cyclonienne »

Ensuite, elle regarda Dark Ace et lui dit :

«Je te présente la Reine Amaltya, ma mère »

Dark Ace resta figé sur place un petit moment, puis il s'inclina comme il le faisait devant Maîtresse Cyclonis et dit :

« Majesté, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance »

Ensuite, il se redressa.

Amaltya répondit à Dark Ace :

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin »

La Reine s'approcha de sa fille et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Bravo, c'est un bel homme !! »

Narcissa sourit, elle était contente que sa mère lui fasse un compliment sur son époux.

Aerrow proposa que tous se rendent dans le Condor pour discuter de la situation et de tout ce qu'il restait à faire avant l'attaque de leurs ennemis.

Ils se mirent autour de la grande table qui se trouvait dans le cockpit du Condor. Khira, Ophélie et Sybille vinrent les rejoindre.

Aerrow prit la parole et exposa la situation sur différentes Terras. Junko vint se mettre à côté de Narcissa. Il mangeait une sorte de méduse gluante qui avait une odeur très forte et désagréable. Narcissa le regarda et regarda surtout l'horreur qu'il s'apprêtait à manger.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas avaler ça ? » demanda t elle

Junko regarda la cyclonienne et lui dit gentiment :

« Quoi ? Tu en veux ? »

Il approcha du visage de Narcissa la méduse qui grouillait encore entre ses mains.

Narcissa recula et lui répondit :

« Heu, non merci, sans façon !! »

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche quand elle vit Junko engloutir goulument la méduse.

Il regarda à nouveau la cyclonienne et lui dit :

« Tu as tort, c'est excellent, et il parait que c'est plein de protéines »

Narcissa se colla contre Dark Ace et lui dit à voix basse :

« J'en peux plus là, je crois que je vais vomir !! »

Dark Ace lança un regard noir à Junko qui décida d'aller se chercher une autre méduse à manger.

Piper commença à expliquer sa tactique qui consistait à profiter des nuages qui bordaient les Terras pour se cacher et surprendre les monstres.

«Il nous faudra jouer sur l'effet de surprise, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas assez nombreux, même avec les renforts que nous a amené son Altesse » dit Piper.

Puis, elle ajouta :

« Si nous pouvions nous concentrer sur une seule Terra à défendre, nous aurions plus de chance, mais je doute que Maîtresse Cyclonis laisse Cyclonia se faire envahir»

« En effet, j'en doute » dit Dark Ace.

« Bien que, quand on regarde Cyclonia, elle a déjà l'air d'être une Terra ravagée, alors…. » Dit Narcissa, qui ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle remarqua le regard désapprobateur de son époux.

Ensuite, elle ajouta :

« Je disais juste ça comme ça tu sais »

Dark Ace regarda sa femme et lui dit :

« Toi, tu passes un peu trop de temps avec ta copine folle-dingue !! »

Amaltya prit la parole :

« Vous semblez oublier un détail, nous avons ici plusieurs sorcières, la magie peut nous donner l'avantage. Je vais me charger d'elles si vous le souhaiter. »

« Aaahh, vous allez nous entrainer Majesté ? » cria Khira toute emballée.

« Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, mère » grogna Narcissa

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que cette sotte va participer à la bataille ? » Dit Dark Ace en montrant Khira.

« Cette sotte comme vous dites, fait partie d'une longue lignée de très grandes sorcières aux pouvoir incommensurables !! » dit Amaltya un peu vexée.

Khira regarda Dark Ace d'un air fier et lui dit :

« Et toc !! »

« J'ai l'impression que les pouvoirs incommensurables ont du sauter une génération dans ce cas ci !! » dit Dark Ace.

Khira croisa les bras en râlant.

Aerrow prit la parole :

« Excusez-moi mais au lieu de vous chamailler, revenons à notre sujet, c'est-à-dire la défense d'Atmosia. »

« Sans oublier la défense de Cyclonia »

Maîtresse Cyclonis venait d'entrer dans le cockpit. Elle regarda un instant les membres présents puis ajouta :

« Les Wahchales se rapprochent aussi de Cyclonia et je vous rappelle que vous avez mes deux meilleurs éléments, comment suis-je sensée défendre mon territoire ? »

« Nous allons défendre simultanément Cyclonia et Atmosia, mais il faut que nous soyons certain d'être prêt pour ça, et il nous reste pas mal de choses à faire. » dit Piper.

« J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas essayer de nous doubler ? » dit Cyclonis

« Ça, ce sont des méthodes cycloniennes, pas les nôtres !! » rétorqua Piper qui commençait à s'énerver.

« D'autres renforts vont arriver ce soir ou demain, et ils iront aussi sur Cyclonia, vous voilà rassurée ? » dit Amaltya.

Maîtresse Cyclonis la regarda et remarqua la ressemblance avec Narcissa, mais elle demanda tout de même à cette femme quelle était son identité.

« Et bien, c'est ma mère » intervint Narcissa.

« Je vois » dit simplement Cyclonis.

« Bon, il nous reste pas mal de choses à faire, organiser les attaques, mais il faut encore réparer certains vaisseau, préparer les soldats cycloniens qui, cela dit en passant, n'ont pas brillés tout à l'heure au Saharr !! » dit Piper.

« Je m'occuperai des soldats » dit Dark Ace.

« Je m'occuperai des Seigneurs du Ciel » ajouta Aerrow.

« Bien, Son Altesse Amaltya s'occupera des sorcières et Maîtresse Cyclonis et moi, nous allons vous préparer des cristaux » dit Piper.

Ils partirent tous du Condor pour s'occuper de leurs tâches. Narcissa alla donner un coup de main pour réparer certains vaisseaux.

Elle était en train de chercher des outils dans une énorme caisse métallique quand Will déposa quelques pièces détachées à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme avait l'air assez enthousiaste. Il la regarda en souriant et lui dit :

« Tout va comme vous voulez belle-maman ? Un coup de main peut-être ? »

Narcissa resta figée sur place, elle n'en revenait pas de la manière dont Will venait de l'appelée.

Quand le jeune homme vit le regard sombre de Narcissa, le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres s'effaça. Il tourna la tête et s'occupa des pièces qu'il venait d'apporter.

Narcissa s'approcha de Will et lui dit :

« Un conseil, petit »

Will regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Euh, oui madame »

« Si tu tiens à rester en vie, évite d'appeler Dark Ace beau-papa !! » ajouta la cyclonienne.

Elle retourna près de la caisse à outils en souriant. Elle imaginait Will appeler Dark Ace beau-papa et puis Dark Ace sauter sur le jeune homme pour l'étrangler !!

Will revint près de Narcissa et lui demanda :

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Narcissa soupira et puis demanda à Will :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Et bien, Malicia me disait toujours que c'était surtout vous qui étiez sévère avec elle et pas son père, je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à croire ça, surtout quand on regarde Dark Ace !! » dit Will

Narcissa fit un petit sourire et répondit au jeune homme :

« Malicia a raison, Dark Ace a toujours fais les caprices de sa fille, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour rétablir l'équilibre, alors oui, j'étais sévère. »

Elle fouilla à nouveau dans la caisse à outils, puis elle s'arrêta et ajouta :

« Et puis, je voulais que ma fille soit bien élevée, qu'elle se conduise bien, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi de ce côté-là. Enfin, tu comprendras sûrement plus tard. »

« Côté éducation, je vous rassure, je pense que vous avez réussi. Et moi, je vous trouve assez cool » dit Will en partant chercher d'autres pièces.

Narcissa sourit et puis elle dit à voix basse :

« Je suis cool !! C'est la meilleure, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !! »

Dark Ace arriva près de Narcissa et fut un peu surpris de voir sa femme rire toute seule.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t il

« Rien, pourquoi ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Oh pour rien. Ta mère te demande, elle est là-bas près des collines. Je t'accompagne »

Dark Ace et Narcissa allèrent rejoindre les autres sorcières pour un petit entrainement. Amaltya discutait avec Malicia et Euridis, tandis que Khira parlait avec les autres en faisait des grands gestes.

Narcissa arriva près de sa mère et lui demanda :

« Vous m'avez demandée ? »

« Ah oui, tu vas montrer à ta fille comment tu te sers de ton pouvoir ultime » dit Amaltya.

« C'est quoi ce pouvoir ultime ? » demanda Dark Ace.

« Chacune de nous a un pouvoir qui a une grande force de frappe, mais il faut beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie, vous allez voir » dit Amaltya.

Narcissa s'avança un peu, elle regarda cinq cibles qui se trouvaient devant elle. Junko avait fabriqué des sortes de mannequins pour l'exercice, mais ça ressemblait surtout à des épouvantails.

« Voilà vos cibles !! » dit fièrement Junko.

« Et c'était vraiment indispensable de leur mettre des uniformes cycloniens ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Et bien, je leur ai mis ce qui me tombait sous la main » répondit Junko, un peu gêné.

« Ce n'est pas dramatique Narcissa !! Fais-nous donc une démonstration » dit Amaltya.

Narcissa soupira et alla se poster devant les cibles. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une aura de flammes bleues vint tourbillonner autour d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, même ses pupilles étaient envahies de flammes. Elle tendit les mains et des puissants jets de flammes bleues soufflèrent les cinq cibles qui furent pulvérisées.

Narcissa baissa ses mains et regarda les cibles d'un air satisfait.

Dark Ace qui avait assisté à la scène était un peu impressionné.

« Waw, après cette démonstration je crois que je n'énerverai plus jamais ma femme !! » dit-il à voix basse.

Malicia s'avança vers sa mère

« C'est génial comment fais tu ça ? »

Amaltya s'avança aussi et dit à la jeune fille :

« Ce n'est pas bien difficile, tu dois te concentrer et chercher toute la magie qui est en toi »

« Mais je n'y arriverais jamais, je ne suis qu'à moitié sorcière » dit Malicia.

« C'est clair que si dès le départ, tu penses que tu n'y arriveras pas, tu auras du mal à réussir » dit Narcissa.

« Ne dis pas ça !! Tu perturbes sa concentration » dit Amaltya.

« Je ne perturbe rien du tout puisqu'elle n'a même pas commencé !! » protesta Narcissa.

« Tu veux toujours avoir raison !! » dit Amaltya

« Mais j'ai toujours raison !! » insista Narcissa.

Amaltya se tourna vers Dark Ace et lui demanda :

« Avec vous aussi elle est toujours aussi énervante ? »

Narcissa regarda son époux et attendit sa réponse. À ce moment un soldat cyclonien arriva, il salua Dark Ace et lui dit que Maîtresse Cyclonis le demandait dans le Condor.

« Il faut que j'y aille, désolé mesdames » dit Dark Ace.

Il partit rejoindre Maîtresse Cyclonis sur le Condor, il se retourna un instant et dit :

« Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle !! »

Malicia continua son apprentissage. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Mais il ne se passa rien. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et demanda :

« Mais comment je vais le reconnaitre ce pouvoir ? »

« Tu vas le sentir, tu es très douée. Essaye encore » dit Narcissa.

Malicia ferma à nouveau les yeux, une lumière blanche tourna autour d'elle, un instant plus tard elle tendit les mains vers de nouvelles cibles que Junko avait installées. Des jets de lumières blanches jaillirent de ses mains et allèrent sur les cibles. Il y eu comme une petite brume autour des cibles, et quand celle-ci se dissipa, les sorcières constatèrent que les cibles étaient prises dans de la glace.

Narcissa haussa les épaules et dit :

« De la glace !! Bah, pourquoi pas !! Ça doit venir du caractère de ton père, moi je préfère la chaleur»

Malicia sourit, elle était quand même fière d'elle mais elle se sentit très fatiguée tout à coup.

Elle continua à s'entrainer dès qu'elle eut repris des forces. Les autres sorcières aussi s'entrainèrent.

Sur le Condor, Dark Ace alla trouver Maîtresse Cyclonis. Elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire de Piper. Le Comandant entra et s'inclina devant Cyclonis.

« Dark Ace, je t'attendais » dit Cyclonis

Dark Ace se redressa et demanda :

« Que voulez vous Majesté ? »

Maîtresse Cyclonis tendit un cristal rouge à Dark Ace, celui-ci le prit.

« Ce cristal incendiaire est de pure qualité, bien plus concentré que les autres. Nous avons travaillé certains cristaux pour qu'ils soient bien plus dévastateurs, je suppose que tu sauras quoi en faire ? » Dit Cyclonis

« Bien sûr Majesté, je vous remercie » dit Dark Ace avec un petit sourire.

Il prit quelques cristaux pour se faire une pette réserve et s'en alla. Dark Ace alla rejoindre Narcissa qui était encore avec les autres sorcières.

Le Commandant arriva près de sa femme, il lui fit un petit sourire et lui demanda :

« Alors, comment ça se passe ici ? »

« Bien, je dois dire que je suis fière de Malicia, elle fait beaucoup de progrès !! » dit Narcissa

« Je te rappelle que ta fille dont tu es si fière redeviendra notre ennemie une fois cette trêve terminée » dit sèchement Dark Ace.

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je te rappelle que je ne l'ai pas faite toute seule ma fille comme tu dis !! »

Dark Ace croisa les bras et regarda Euridis s'entrainer.

Narcissa n'aimait pas que son mari fasse la tête, elle coupa le silence :

« Khira aussi se débrouille très bien, si ça peut te rassurer, puisqu'elle va se battre avec nous »

« Je ne veux pas de cette gourde avec moi pendant la bataille !! » Gronda Dark Ace

« Tu es vraiment obligé de la traiter de gourde ? » demanda Narcissa, visiblement fâchée

« Qu'est ce que j'y peux moi si elle a le quotient intellectuel d'une casserole de moules ? » cria Dark Ace

« Dark Ace !! » cria Narcissa

« Bon c'est vrai tu as raison, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, surtout pour les moules !! » dit Dark Ace

Narcissa frappa le bras de son mari mais pas trop fort, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il traite son amie comme ça.

Amaltya regarda Narcissa et Dark Ace et leur cria :

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller vous disputer ailleurs ? »

Dark Ace prit la main de sa femme et dit :

« C'est une excellente idée !! »

Il l'entraina vers les collines qui étaient plus loin, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un endroit tranquille.

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? »

« J'avais envie qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, c'est tout » dit Dark Ace.

« C'est vrai qu'on risque d'avoir une journée assez chargée demain » dit Narcissa.

Elle prit la main de son mari dans la sienne, puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, elle regarda le ciel en se demandant comment ça allait se passer, cette bataille.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda Dark Ace.

« Non, ça va. Je sais que tu seras avec moi » répondit Narcissa en souriant.

Dark Ace lui sourit et lui dit :

« Je veillerai sur toi, mon petit sucre d'orge »

« Arrête !! Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !! » Dit Narcissa

Dark Ace se mit à rire puis il dit :

« Je sais, je voulais te taquiner un peu »

« Et bien, c'est réussi !! » dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace embrassa tendrement sa femme et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là une petite heure, ensuite ils allèrent voir si tout était en ordre pour la bataille. Les Wahchales étaient tout proches, ils attaqueraient plus que probablement dès le lever du jour.

Il y eut une dernière réunion à bord du Condor pour vérifier si chacun avait compris le plan de Piper. Maîtresse Cyclonis repartit sur Cyclonia accompagnée de Sybille, Stavroula et Ophélie. Ces trois sorcières pourraient commander les scorpions et serpents de feu qui se trouvaient dans les Terres de Laves et leur ordonner de défendre le territoire cyclonien. Dark Ace et Narcissa devaient retourner sur Cyclonia avant le lever du soleil, une fois que les aéronefs cycloniens seraient prêts.

Une fois les derniers détails mis au point, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Narcissa et Dark Ace étaient dans leurs quartiers. Narcissa se coucha, elle avait besoin de dormir un peu, son mari était debout à côté du lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne viens pas dormir ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Si j'arrive. Je me demandais juste, et s'ils attaquaient pendant la nuit ? » Dit Dark Ace.

« Ils n'attaquent jamais la nuit, ce serait une première si ils le faisaient cette fois, et là on serait mal !! » dit Narcissa.

«Pourquoi n'attaquent ils pas la nuit ? Ils ont peur de l'obscurité ? Si c'est le cas on devrait profiter de cette faiblesse non ? » Demanda le Commandant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils agissent comme ça. Pour l'attaque de nuit, d'autres ont déjà essayé, et ça ne leur a pas donné plus de chance. Maintenant tu veux bien venir te coucher ? » Dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace alla donc se mettre au lit près de sa femme, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ensuite, il se recula un peu pour la regarder et lui dit :

« Tout se passera bien demain, mais au cas où, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie »

« Je t'aime aussi, mais ne dis pas ce genre de chose tu me fais peur. » dit Narcissa

Elle se serra contre lui. Dark Ace déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa femme puis lui dit :

« Il faut dormir maintenant »

Dark Ace et Narcissa dormirent quelques heures. Ils se levèrent avant l'aube. Ils se préparèrent à quitter Atmosia et sortirent de l'aéronef. Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être levés tôt.

Les Storm Hawks étaient tous là ainsi que quelques Seigneurs de Ciel et des busards. Euridis et la Reine Amaltya étaient avec Malicia.

La jeune fille regarda en direction de ses parents, elle tenait à les voir avant qu'ils partent car elle se dit qu'elle risquait de ne plus les voir pendant un certain temps. Narcissa regarda en direction de sa fille. Dark Ace, lui, fit comme si elle n'était pas là.

Tout le monde se préparait pour la bataille, Dark Ace et Narcissa allaient monter sur leurs véhicules quand un soldat cyclonien qui avait pour mission de surveiller les alentours d'Atmosia se posa.

« Ils arrivent !! » cria le soldat.

« Vite, que tout le monde aille à son poste !! » cria Piper.

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Trop tard pour rejoindre Cyclonia, il va falloir se battre ici »

Cette idée ne faisait pas plaisir à Dark Ace mais il devait bien admettre que sa femme avait raison.

Ils décollèrent en compagnie des Storm Hawks, Malicia, Euridis, Amaltya, Khira, les Seigneurs de Rex et les Chevaucheurs du Troisième Degré.

Ils se postèrent aux abords d'Atmosia, à la limite des nuages. Khira était tellement nerveuse qu'elle commença à se ronger les ongles.

Narcissa la regarda et lui dit :

« Du calme, et n'oublies pas ce que tu dois faire »

Ils attendirent que les Wahchales soient assez proches. Les monstres, eux, voyants leurs opposants ainsi sautèrent sur l'occasion pour donner l'assaut. Mais au moment où les Wahchales passèrent au-dessus des nuages, les soldats cycloniens qui y étaient cachés les attaquèrent par le bas, surprenant ainsi les monstres.

Une bonne partie des monstres tombèrent à ce moment là, les Seigneurs du Ciel, les cycloniens et les sorcières attaquèrent aussi.

Dark Ace utilisa un cristal que Maîtresse Cyclonis lui avait donné la veille et arriva à descendre plusieurs monstres.

Narcissa prit son épée et commença le combat avec plusieurs Wahchales, elle en décima deux mais un autre frappa son switchblade avec une énorme massue. Le véhicule de Narcissa commença à fumer, elle du quitter son véhicule. Elle sauta sur un Wahchales et le fit tomber de son aile volante. Narcissa prit ainsi le moyen de transport du monstre, elle arriva à maitriser l'aile volante après quelques minutes, après tout, c'était un peu comme du surf.

Elle se dirigea vers les autres monstres l'épée à la main. Elle vit une lumière blanche la dépasser, Malicia qui était tout près d'elle venait de geler une partie des assaillants.

Sur Cyclonia, la bataille aussi avait commencé. Maîtresse Cyclonis était restée sur terre avec les sorcières, tandis que Raves, Snipe et des soldats d'Azarath se battaient dans les airs.

Ophélie commanda aux scorpions géants d'envoyer des boules de feu sur les Wahchales. La chaleur des Terres de Laves avait l'air de beaucoup perturber les monstres. Sybille, aidée de Cyclonis eut l'idée de faire déferler sur eux une vague de lave. Ce qui pulvérisa une bonne moitié des monstres.

Sur Atmosia, Khira, Euridis et Amaltya formaient une barrière magique en lançant tour à tour des jets de flammes ou des éclairs. Les archers d'Azarath s'étaient postés en plusieurs lignes et tiraient des milliers de flèches.

Narcissa avait tellement avancé qu'elle se retrouva encerclée par les monstres, au moment où trois d'entre eux allaient la frapper avec une massue, elle vit une énorme mâchoire sortir des nuages et se refermer sur un groupe de Wahchales.

Narcissa resta là, à se demander ce qui se passait, quand un dragon noir et imposant se dressa devant elle. Une bête magnifique, avec un museau long et pointu, sa tête était allongée et l'arrière de son crâne se finissait par deux longues cornes. Les ailes du dragon étaient semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, mais bien plus grandes évidemment.

La cyclonienne, qui se tenait toujours debout sur l'aile volante, regarda le dragon. Malicia arriva près de sa mère et lui cria :

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« C'est le reste des renforts !! » dit Narcissa

Ensuite, elle regarda le dragon et lui cria ;

« Merci Goran, et maintenant, à l'attaque !! »

Narcissa connaissait bien ce dragon, elle avait passé toute son enfance avec lui, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne jusqu'ici.

Un autre dragon accompagnait Goran. Il avait une tête plus ronde, entourée d'une crête qui formait une sorte de collerette. Ses écailles étaient vertes, un peu luisantes, et des pointes recouvraient son dos.

Les deux dragons crachèrent leur feu sur les Wahchales qui tombèrent comme des mouches calcinées.

Narcissa eut un regain d'énergie, elle se dit que cette fois, la victoire ne pouvait leur échapper. Elle s'avança vers les ennemis et leur envoya des jets de flammes. Elle était tellement occupée à se battre aux côtés des dragons et de Malicia qu'elle ne vit pas que Dark Ace, qui était aux prises avec une dizaine de Wahchales, fut touché, tomba à pic et disparut dans les nuages.

Sur Cyclonia, la victoire fut écrasante, il ne resta même pas une centaine des Wahchales qui partirent en retraite. Les cycloniens hurlèrent de joie. Sybille sauta dans les bras de Stavroula et Ophélie regarda Cyclonis en lui disant :

« Bon, ben je vous embrasse pas !! Mais je dois dire qu'on s'est bien battus !! »

Maîtresse Cyclonis se contenta de faire un petit sourire, son territoire était sauvé et sa fille aussi, c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

Sur Atmosia, il ne restait presque plus de Wahchales, les dragons en avaient dévorés énormément, à tel point que Narcissa se demandait si Goran n'allait pas faire une indigestion.

Le reste des Wahchales partirent et Narcissa était certaine qu'ils ne reviendraient pas vu la raclée qu'ils venaient de se prendre.

Malicia retourna sur Atmosia avec sa mère. Elles furent les dernières à se poser. Malicia alla se jeter dans les bras de Will.

Narcissa chercha son époux, elle marcha et au passage, Khira lui sauta dans les bras, puis Narcissa alla vers sa mère. Amaltya serra Narcissa contre elle.

« Nous n'y serions jamais arrivé sans votre aide » dit-elle

« C'est vrai, nous vous sommes très reconnaissants » dit un des membres du conseil d'Atmos qui s'approcha d'Amaltya.

Narcissa laissa sa mère parler avec le vieil homme et continua ses recherches. Elle commençait à avoir peur et demanda à tous ceux qu'elle croisait s'ils avaient vu Dark Ace. À chaque réponse négative, son cœur se serrait un peu plus.

Elle arriva près de Malicia, Will et Aerrow et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu son époux. Malicia aussi eut le cœur serré.

« Bon, je vais le chercher !! » dit Narcissa en se dirigeant vers un switchblade.

« Je t'accompagne » dit Malicia.

« Attendez !! Regardez là bas » cria Will.

Narcissa se retourna et fit quelques pas, elle regarda dans le ciel l'endroit que Will lui montrait.

Elle vit un véhicule mais ce n'était pas celui de Dark Ace.

Le véhicule de type deux roues s'approchait, il était noir et or, et on pouvait voir qu'il y avait deux personnes dessus, le pilote, et une autre personne qui avait l'air à moitié inconsciente.

Le véhicule était à peine posé que Narcissa se précipita vers eux. Le pilote aida Dark Ace à descendre. Narcissa prit son mari dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.

« Doucement chérie, tu es en train de m'achever !! » soupira Dark Ace.

Narcissa regarda son mari, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle lui dit :

« Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil !! J'ai eu tellement peur »

Dark Ace serra sa femme contre lui, il commençait à se remettre de ses blessures.

Malicia regarda ses parents, elle aussi pleurait, elle avait envie de se joindre à eux, de les serrer dans ses bras et de leur dire à quel point elle les aimait. Mais elle n'osa pas, elle avait trop peur de la réaction de son père. Will passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et lui sourit pour la réconforter un peu.

Narcissa regarda le pilote qui avait sauvé son mari. C'était un homme grand, blond avec des yeux bleus. Il avait une certains prestance et était vêtus d'habits de qualité.

Elle lui dit :

« Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mon époux, père »

Dark Ace regarda son sauveur avec étonnement, il savait que le père de Narcissa était un homme encore plus impitoyable que lui.

Le Roi ne regarda même pas Narcissa, il s'adressa à Amaltya :

« Il est temps de rentrer »

Ensuite, il remonta sur son véhicule et décolla.

Dark Ace regarda sa femme et lui dit :

« Pas très causant ton père !! »

Narcissa lui sourit.

Amaltya passa dire au revoir à Malicia, ensuite, elle vint devant Dark Ace et Narcissa et leur dit :

« J'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez nous rendre visite, avec votre famille »

Elle sourit puis ajouta :

« Avec toute votre famille »

Amaltya alla rejoindre son vaisseau. Euridis passa saluer Narcissa et suivit la Reine.

Dark Ace regarda sa femme et lui dit :

« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe sur Cyclonia »

« Oui, tu as raison » approuva Narcissa

Dark Ace et Narcissa montèrent à bord de l'aéronef. Malicia regarda ses parents, Narcissa se retourna et fit un signe de la main à sa fille.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Malicia était heureuse, elle fit signe aussi à sa mère.

Narcissa alla rejoindre Dark Ace à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Will prit Malicia par la main, il l'emmena sur la colline où ils aimaient aller. Là, Will se mit à genoux devant son amour et lui dit :

« Malicia, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, ce que je désire plus que tout, c'est unir mon destin au tien. Tu veux faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? »

Malicia se mit à genoux aussi et lui dit :

« Oui, Je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime, Will »

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Malicia était heureuse mais elle eut une pensée qui vint lui pincer le cœur, elle ne verrait sûrement pas ses parents à son mariage, et son père ne la conduirait pas à l'autel ce jour là.

L'aéronef cyclonien était presque arrivé à destination, Dark Ace et Narcissa étaient dans le cockpit et discutaient un peu de la bataille.

« Je suis content que cette trêve soit enfin finie » déclara Dark Ace

« Moi je suis contente que les Wahchales se soient fait battre, mais je dois dire que cette trêve fût une expérience intéressante » dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace se retourna pour répondre à sa femme et il aperçut quelqu'un derrière elle. Il poussa un cri se terreur. Narcissa se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait crier Dark Ace.

Elle vit Khira qui arrivait. Narcissa se retourna vers Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Mais tu es fou ? Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? Je croyais que tu criais parce que tu avais vu un ennemi !! »

« C'est tout comme !! Qu'est ce que cette folle-dingue fait ici ? » Dit Dark Ace

« Elle est juste venue voir comment c'est sur Cyclonia, elle ne va pas rester longtemps » répondit Narcissa

Pendant que Narcissa et Dark Ace se disputaient, Khira alla près du poste de pilotage. Elle regarda tous les boutons et les leviers.

« C'est marrant, nous utilisons d'autres instruments de navigation nous. C'est quoi ce bouton ? »

Avant même que le pilote ait le temps de réagir, Khira avait appuyé sur un bouton, ce qui coupa d'un coup les moteurs. L'aéronef perdit de l'altitude. Narcissa tomba sur Dark Ace. Le pilote réussit à remettre les moteurs en marche et continua la route vers Cyclonia.

Dark Ace se releva et aida Narcissa. Il regarda Khira et gronda :

« Je vais l'étrangler !! »

Narcissa rattrapa son mari par le bras et lui dit :

« Tu veux bien te calmer, elle va juste rester un peu, tu verras. Quand elle s'apercevra qu'il n'y a pas de boutiques de luxe sur Cyclonia, elle rentrera chez elle. »

« Oui, si elle ne fait pas exploser Cyclonia avant !! » dit Dark Ace.

L'aéronef se posa sur Cyclonia. Dark Ace et Narcissa descendirent, heureux de rentrer chez eux. Khira était passée devant eux, impatiente de voir où vivait son amie d'enfance.

Elle fit une grimace quand elle vit à quoi ressemblait Cyclonia

« Beurk !! C'est dégoutant ici !! » S'exclama Khira.

Narcissa qui était juste derrière avec Dark Ace regarda son époux et lui dit :

« Tu vas voir, dans cinq secondes, elle va trouver un prétexte pour rentrer chez elle »

Dark Ace sourit à sa femme en espérant qu'elle ait raison.

Narcissa commença le compte à rebours :

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, »

Khira vint se mettre devant Narcissa et lui dit :

« Oh, Narcissa je suis désolée mais j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais prévu un truc très important aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui ? Une journée shopping je suppose ? » Dit Dark Ace

Khira ignora Dark Ace et demanda à Narcissa :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ? »

Narcissa haussa les épaules et lui dit :

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, tu reviendras quand tu le voudras »

« Oui mais prends ton temps alors, ne reviens pas nous voir trop tôt !! » ajouta Dark Ace.

Narcissa donna une petite tape sur le bras de son mari. Khira lança un regard noir à Dark Ace, puis regarda à nouveau Narcissa et lui dit :

« Toi aussi tu peux me rendre visite. Mais si tu veux me faire plaisir, laisse donc ton mari ici quand tu viendras »

Khira monta dans son petit vaisseau qui avait été embarqué dans l'aéronef et retourna chez elle.

Dark Ace la regarda partir et dit :

« Bon débarras !! »

Narcissa regarda son époux et soupira

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec elle ? » demanda Narcissa

Dark Ace lui sourit et répondit :

« Oui, comme ça j'espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt !! »

Ensuite il suggéra :

« Allons voir Maîtresse Cyclonis »

Dark Ace et Narcissa allèrent donc rejoindre la Reine des Cycloniens. Ils s'inclinèrent devant elle. Maîtresse Cyclonis leur tournait le dos, elle se retourna et leur dit :

« Enfin, vous voilà. Je croyais vous avoir ordonné de rejoindre Cyclonia avant la bataille, non ? »

Dark Ace se redressa, Narcissa aussi. Le Commandant prit la parole :

« Majesté, nous voulions revenir pour défendre Cyclonia, mais nous avons été pris de court. Les Wahchales ont attaqué peu avant l'aube. »

« Vous avez de la chance que nous avons su nous débrouiller et que nous n'avons pas trop de pertes à déplorer. » dit Cyclonis.

Elle regarda un instant les deux soldats et poursuivit :

« Il va falloir reconstruire ce qui a été détruit sur notre territoire, mais aussi veiller à ce que les Seigneurs du Ciel ne reprennent pas les Terras que nous avons asservies »

Elle regarda Dark Ace attentivement et lui dit :

« Et tu pourras recommencer ton activité favorite, à savoir tuer les Seigneurs du Ciel !! »

Dark Ace sourit et répondit :

« Avec plaisir, Majesté »

Cyclonis ordonna à Dark Ace de se charger de l'organisation des défenses du territoire et elle leur demanda de la laisser car elle devait rencontrer les contremaitres pour la reconstruction de tout ce qui avait été dévasté en territoire cyclonien.

Dark Ace et Narcissa la saluèrent et retournèrent chez eux. Narcissa s'assit sur le canapé, visiblement un peu fatiguée. Dark Ace vint s'asseoir près de sa femme et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je commence à ressentir un peu de fatigue mais ça va » dit Narcissa.

Elle pensait aussi à sa fille mais elle préféra ne pas le lui dire, vu l'opinion de Dark Ace au sujet de Malicia.

Dark Ace passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et déposa un petit baiser sur sa tête. Il passa son autre main sur le ventre de Narcissa, puis il lui dit :

« Tu devrais te reposer, moi je vais aller m'occuper des défenses du territoire cyclonien. Je veux que tu restes ici, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. »

Dark Ace n'avait pas utilisé un ton autoritaire pour dire cela, il s'était montré assez doux. De toute manière, pour une fois, Narcissa n'avait pas l'intention de discuter, elle sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle regarda son époux et lui répondit :

« D'accord, je t'attendrai »

« Je risque de rentrer assez tard, tu devrais aller te coucher » dit Dark Ace.

Il embrassa sa femme et s'en alla. Dark Ace ordonna à Ravess, Snipe et toute une armée de busards de l'accompagner sur les diverses Terras qui étaient asservies par les cycloniens. Il y laissa des troupes pour éviter que les Seigneurs du Ciel ne reprennent ces Terras. Il fallait aussi rapatrier les habitants sur leurs Terras d'origine.

Pendant de temps, Narcissa alla prendre un bain pour se relaxer et ne tarda pas à aller se mettre au lit. Elle resta éveillée en attendant le retour de son époux.

Dark Ace rentra tard, avant d'aller retrouver sa femme, il alla voir si Maîtresse Cyclonis pouvait lui accorder une faveur.

Une fois l'entrevue avec la Reine des cycloniens terminée, il retourna chez lui. Dark Ace alla se coucher près de sa femme, il serra Narcissa contre lui. Elle se retourna, lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Tu ne dors pas encore, ma chérie ? » demanda Dark Ace.

« Je t'attendais » répondit Narcissa.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son époux. Narcissa n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'elle attendait le retour de Dark Ace, mais aussi parce qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Après cette trêve, les choses n'étaient plus pareilles. Il était difficile de voir encore les Seigneurs du Ciel qu'elle avait côtoyés comme des ennemis. Et elle pensait aussi beaucoup à Malicia.

Elle regarda son époux et lui demanda ;

« Alors demain, tu vas recommencer à te battre contre les Storm Hawks ? »

Dark Ace lui sourit et répondit :

« Les Storm Hawks vont devoir attendre un peu, je me suis arrangé avec Maîtresse Cyclonis, demain, je ne m'occuperai que de toi »

Narcissa était ravie d'entendre ça, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une journée en amoureux. Elle embrassa Dark Ace, puis se serra contre lui.

Les choses n'étaient plus pareilles, mais Narcissa était sûre de son amour, elle ne trahirait jamais son mari. Si elle devait continuer à se battre dans le camp cyclonien, elle le ferait pour lui.

Narcissa s'endormit après avoir fait des projets pour le lendemain. Elle se demandait de quoi allait être fait l'avenir. Mais elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop se tracasser, son avenir, c'était à elle de le faire. Elle savait que Dark Ace en ferait partie, ainsi que leur enfant, et peut-être aussi Malicia.

Pendant que Dark Ace était parti en mission, Narcissa avait élaboré un plan pour rapprocher son mari et leur fille. Il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre à exécution, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Dans un futur assez proche.

Suite, prochain épisode hihi


End file.
